


Things Go Wonderfully Right (Or Horribly Wrong)

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody Has Issues, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Clone Rights, Clones, Cody is Touchstarved, Fainting, Fights, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Passing Out in Someone’s arms, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Plo Koon, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, The Clones are Touchstarved, They all have issues, Vomiting, and there was only one bed, once again tags update every chapter, rare pairs, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Series of One-Shots following Clones Wars! Unconnected and Not in Order. Mostly follows the clones, or Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Quinlan Vos/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 74
Kudos: 528





	1. Cody, Rex, and Wolffe have a straight up Bad time.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

The generals briefly tell Cody and Rex that General Koon and the 104th are coming to discuss strategy for a mission. Rex is both excited and dreading it, Cody and Wolffe always end up fighting each other unless there's alcohol involved; those two set each other off like nothing else.

General Koon arrives, Wolffe and the rest of the wolfpack in tow. They've barely started the meeting before Cody leans over to whisper something to his General, Kenobi’s eyes flicker over to Rex, and then over to Wolffe before nodding and giving Cody the go-ahead

Cody grabs both of them on his way out of the room, tugging them along until they are out in the main hall. Rex is not sure what Cody told the general, how he got them excused from the mission. All he knows is that they didn’t make it that far.

They’re barely three quarters down the hall, away from where the generals are discussing plans and stratergies, even closer to where their brothers of the 501st, 212th and 104th were currently resting; when Wolffe decided it was a good idea to open his stupid mouth. 

“When are you going to make a move on your General, Codes?”

Rex hears Cody make an annoyed noise at Wolffe, glaring at him from round Rex’s side.

“Shut your mouth Wolffe, you don't know shit.” Cody responds, already annoyed. Those two love each other but by-the-gods do they also seem to push each other's buttons more than anyone else.

“I know that you look pathetic.” Rex almost sighs, Wolffe seems to be pushing buttons quicker than Cody can calm down.

“Oi, not now.” Rex puts in, not wanting to get in a fight where everybody can see them.

“No, let him continue; what do you think I am, asshole.” Cody growls out, fingers twitching from down by his side.

The problem with growing up with people is that you tend to know alot about them, now in the field that's exactly what you want, that can keep you alive out there. However, when you're tense and stressed and your brothers know exactly which buttons to press how hard? Yeah that isn't the best choice.

Rex isn't usually the one to calm them down, Bly or Ponds were always so much better at that; considering apart from Fox, they’re the oldest of the batch. Somehow Rex is going to have to learn how to calm them down, and quickly; otherwise this isn't going to be banter for much longer. Kriffing sakes, doesn't he deal with enough with Skywalker and Ahsoka. 

“Oh you know, you look pathetic; sending heart eyes to your general, and then being too much of a pussy to do anything.” Wolffe states flippantly, like he isn't aware of exactly what he's doing.

“Well-” and Rex knows that what comes out of Cody’s mouth now will set it all off, he's been gearing up for a fight for days “-I may be pathetic, but at least I can keep my troops alive.” 

Rex inhales sharply and shouts “Cody!” , as Wolffe turns suddenly, twisting to slam Cody into the opposite wall. Rex knows then, Cody crossed a line, whenever they fight, no matter how angry they are, they Never Ever bring their battalions casualties into it, it's a cruel low-blow.

“Take it back you kriffing asshole, take it kriffing back now.” Wolffe snarls, hands clutching tightly onto Cody’s shirt. 

Some of their men have poked their heads out watching wide-eyed at the sight of two commanders snarling at each other. Rex really needs to stop this before their Jedi come and see what the yelling is about.  
“Oi shitheads, cut it OUT” Rex exclaims, reaching forward to try and yank Wolffee away from Cody. 

“Kriff off Rex, this isn't about you.” Cody snarls back, and goddamn what crawled up his ass. Cody is an asshole, everyone knows it but he's never cruel, not until now apparently. 

“Don't be fucking rude just because you don't know how to comprehend emotions.” Rex is supposed to be de-escalating this but kriffing hell, they're quickly pissing him off.

“Stop acting like youre fucking better then me, at least my troops know that wanting to bone my general isnt the reason I stay around.” Wolffe is cruel when angry, he and Cody have always been the ones to take it slightly too far; Cody may have deserved it but it still hurts to listen to.

Cody kicks suddenly, hitting Wolffe's knee, Rex almost flinches at the crack he hears. Cody twists them around, slamming Wolffe intp the wall and one arm pressing into Wolffes chest.

“I AM better than you, you wouldnt of lasted a kriffing day without me on Kamino.” 

Wolffe snarls something wordless back, slamming his head into Cody’s one, sending them both sprawling to the floor, one of them punches the back of Rex’s knee on their way down, bringing him down with them. Rex can feel anger pulsing in his chest, he doesn't like fighting with his brothers but if they're not going to see sense, he really has no other choice.”

“Why are you even here Rex, you're not even really one of us.” Now, Rex knows it's just Wolffe's temper talking but the fact he said it at all makes his blood boil. 

He doesn't respond, pulling his arm back only to slam it back down into Wolffes face, hears the crack of bone breaking and feels the blood start pouring out not long after.

After that its a tangle of limbs and fights flying, he feels Cody’s shoulder dislocate from where Wolffe grabs it and twists it sharply. Faintly he can hear footsteps of a trooper running past, presumably to go and get someone to stop it; he really should be more concerned about that but right now all he cares about is how his ribs are probably bruised and his knuckles hurt. 

“You don't deserve the name Jango kriffing gave you, you don't even deserve to karking know him.” Wolffe spits, smearing blood along his face from where its gushing from his nose and split lip. It's no secret among the older men, that the first few batches of men knew the original, it's a slightly more closely guarded secret that Jango was the one that named Cody, back when he was Kote. 

“Don't you kriffing dare, at least I wasn't the reason our batchmates got taken away. Or do you not remember Scratch taking the blame for your kriffing mistake.”

Wolffe growls, diving forward to slam Cody’s head into the floor. This is so much more than simply them being angry, something deeper is going on in Cody and Wolffes heads for them to be bringing up dead batchmates and Cody’s original name. He doesn't have time to think about that much when there's a hand pulling him back and out of the flying fists and snarling. 

Twisting around quickly he comes face to face with General Skywalker, the other generals not far behind him. He glances around quickly, can see the shocked look of his brothers around them, no doubt shocked by the sight of what just happened. 

Rex has been pulled out of the fight, Cody and Wolffe haven't been and they're still going at it, even angrier than before.

“Everyone thinks you're so kriffing perfect and you're not, you've convinced everyone you're perfectly good and amazing at everything you karking do and you're no better then all of us, you pretentious prick.” Wolffe gasps out between where Cody currently is trying to smother him with his hands. 

“Oh go throw yourself on a droid, you don't know shit. All I know is that somebody has an inability to keep his karking men alive in all of this.” Cody snarls back, hands shaking violently. 

Cody’s genuine surprise at what Wolffe said gives him enough leeway to flip Cody over, quickly landing on top of him to pull his arm back to punch solidly. He only gets one in before General Koon hooks his arms underneath him, pulling him up and away from Cody’s very very bruised body. General Kenobi grabs Cody not long after, tugging him a further distance away as Cody and Wolffe immediately try and lunge for each other again.

“What the kriff you three!” Says a new voice, Rex blearily opens his eyes through the pounding of his head; he wasn't even sure when he had closed them. He opens his eyes and oh- Bly is standing there, Rex is not sure when he showed up, he doesn't remember The Generals mentioning Bly’s general coming here as well. 

Rex almost opens his mouth, to either ask where the kriff he had been, or what he was doing here; he doesn't get the chance to say either because Bly glares and his mouth shuts quickly. Bly was the nicest out of the lot of them, he was also the most terrifying when he got pissed off.

“You guys are goddamn brothers, batchmates; Cody and Wolffe you two are supposed to be supporting each other through anything, not taunting each other about dead men and dead batchmates and trying to tear each others limbs off. Rex you're supposed to be better than both of them.” 

Rex only has a brief moment to feel ashamed and guilty, raising his eyes from the floor to see Cody’s eyes squeezed shut, and how Wolffe is trying to glare holes in the floor. He focuses briefly on how Skywalker has pulled his arm around Rex, keeping him upright; before the world tilts and suddenly goes dark.

He hears frantic swearing before his entire vision is swallowed by darkness.


	2. Quinlan has blackmail, and Obi-Wans on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copywrite claims

Obi-Wan Kenobi has a lot of things from his padawanship that he refuses to talk about. Anakin hates every time something happens and Obi-Wan doesn’t tell him the full truth. He’s always felt like there was a divide between him and his former master that grows every day.

Anakin was Obi-Wan’s padawan for years and there's still so much about his own padawanship that is a mystery to him, the people he knew, the missions, the hurt, the joy. Some days Obi-Wan was like a whole different person for how much Anakin knew. Brothers are supposed to tell each other things.

They're stumbling back to the main camp, their troops are exhausted, more injured than not. It has a long battle, the separatists just kept sending more and more droids out. They’ve retreated for how, no doubt preparing to send even more droids back. 

Snips limps from beside him, resting more weight on her right knee than her left; and she’s nursing a nasty blaster wound on shoulder.

Anakin barely hesitates before scooping her up, she’s his padawan and he doesn’t want to be in more pain than she has to be.

“Skyguy! I can walk fine!” 

“You’re limping, and you’ve been shot.” Anakin responds, raising an eyebrow in a way he knows is similar to Obi-Wan.

“She’s what.” A trooper exclaims, Anakin recognises their medic, Kix immediately; and oh boy- he looks pissed.

“Kix! Tell Skyguy I’m good! It was only a graze!” 

“I’ll be the judge of that thanks. Sir please put her down over here.”

“Sure thing Kix.” Anakin resounds, moving over to rest Ahsoka on the makeshift bed Kix has made for the injuried.

Once Anakin knows she’s secure, he turns around to go and check on the rest of his men, and find out where the kriff Obi-Wan is. 

“Oh there you are Anakin-“ speak of the devil “- we’re not to far from Coruscant, I called in backup so we can win the planet back.” 

“Did we need to?” Anakin speaks carefully, he doesn’t like the idea of asking the council for help. Doesn’t need them thinking he’s screwing up the mission for the rest of them.

“Anakin we lost half our army, and we have many injuried men. I asked them to send someone we knew so hopefully they do so. Now, are you injured at all?”

“Yeah fine. No I’m not, I got grazed a few times but I’m fine. What about you?”

Obi-Wan hesitates for a moment, and Anakin knows immediately something is wrong.

“What? What’s wrong; you’re injured aren’t you!?” Anakin's anger is quickly buried beneath concern for his former Master; usually Obi-Wan is good enough at hiding his injuries (much to Anakin's annoyance) to show any outward reaction to pain. 

“I’m fine Anakin, I’m just tired from the battle.” 

“You’re resting all your weight on your left leg. What’s happened.” 

“I just turned around too quickly before and twisted it. But it’s fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore.” 

Anakin doesn’t get a chance to respond to that, no matter how much he wants to yell at Obi-Wan until the man goes and actually Lays Down; because there’s a voice speaking up from behind him suddenly and Obi-Wan sighs loudly.

“Sup Kenobi! Skywalker.”

Twirling around quick enough to almost trip over himself, he comes face to face with Quinlan Vos, another knight in the temple and pain in both his and Obi-Wan's asses. Why they sent him instead of someone else he doesn’t know. He also doesn’t know why he dislikes Vos so much, he's good with a lightsaber, and he treats the clones well. 

“Vos.” 

“Vos.” 

Quinlan only rolls his eyes, matching almost exactly what Anakin was currently feeling. 

“Lighten up you two, I’m here to save the day. 

Before Anakin can even open his mouth to say something angry, Obi-Wan beats him to it.

“You couldn’t even save yourself from a body of water, trust me I’d know.”

Anakin snickers slightly. From where some of his men are standing around awaiting orders, he can see some of them try to stifle giggles and try not to crack smiles.

“I’m almost offended Obi-Wan, I seem to remember you also falling in with me, and Master Qui-Gon having to pull us out.” 

Anakin goes wide-eyed, most people don’t bring up Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan for some reason, it’s like an unspoken rule amongst the Jedi. Hell, Anakin doubts half of the troopers even know who Qui-Gon was.

“You dragged me in, I didn’t have a choice.” Obi-Wan states, rolling his eyes at the opposing man.

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart.” 

Anakin feels like his eyes are going to roll out of his head. He’s used to Obi-Wan flirting with anything that has a pulse, and even his tea that one time when he hadn’t slept for two days; but to hear another Jedi flirt with someone that Isn’t the enemy? He doesn’t know whether to be more amused or shocked.

“Whatever Quinlan, lets go we have to solidify some plans.” Obi-Wan mutters, turning to walk towards the tent they’ve placed away from the rest of the men. Anakin loops an arm around a now bandaged Ashoka, dragging her to the tent along with Rex and Cody.

-

The plan is set, Vos and Obi-Wan are to sneak around and place the explosives on the droid army ships, and high-tail it out of there so they don’t get blown up, while Anakin and the others try and keep the droids from murdering everyone. Anakin isn’t a huge fan of this plan, he doesn’t want to leave Obi-Wan's life in the hands of Vos, of all people; but Obi-Wan trusts him so he has to deal with it. 

Watching his men fall around him hurts, it’s mostly newbies or men he’s ashamed to admit, he couldn’t quite remember the names of. 

“Snips! Watch your left!” Anakin yells, Rex must have heard him because he dropped back to fight beside her. Ahsoka was handling this fight remarkable considering she was injured, and was also narrowly missing being blasted at again.

“General! There’s a new wave coming!” Came Rex’s tense voice, the droids weren’t letting up and everyone was starting to get more and more exhausted. Obi-Wan and Vos better hurry up with their explosions. 

Speak of the devil, an explosion rings out in the distance, smoke and debris launching itself through the air. Anakin hears the frequent screams of the droids wondering what the kriff is going on.

Anakin briefly feels worry as he can’t feel anything from Obi-Wan in the bond, that’s drowned out as he has to focus on killing the last of these droids. 

Once they’re killed, Anakin stumbles back to the make-shift camp, immediately zeroing in on his padawan, whos looking worse for wear.

“Snips! Are you okay?” He questions urgently, he may not have originally wanted a padawan but Ahsoka had grown on him somehow. 

“I’m fine Skyguy, there's a few scrapes but I’m good, mostly just tired.”

“Go sit down, make sure you keep your leg elevated.” 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m good. Just waiting for Obi-Wan.”

Rex joins them after a moment from where he was forcing Cody over to a medic for the blood rapidly staining his armour.

“Generals, are you both okay?”

“Yeah absolutely fine Rex. Do you know where Obi-Wan is?”

Before Rex can respond, Anakin hears the sound of laughter before a laughing Vos comes tearing out the forest, followed quickly by a soaking wet and furious Obi-Wan.

“You absolute idiot! This is why I never go on kriffing missions with you!” 

“Come on Obi, you have to admit it was funny.” 

“Funny! Funny?? None of that was funny you absolute shithead.”

“What’s going on?” Anakin speaks up after a moment, torn between being concerned, or angry at Vos for something he’s not sure he’s done. 

“Obi-Wan here is overreacting, and is embarrassed for tripping over.” 

“You tripped me into a pond.” Comes Obi-Wans deadpan response.

“You were on fire! I was putting you out!” 

“You were on fire?!” Anakin speaks up panicked, it was supposed to be an easy in-and-out plan. Nobody was supposed to catch on fire.

“I was smoking at most.” Obi-Wan responds, sounding tired. 

“Well Obi-Wan! It could have been worse! Remember that mission when you were 16? The one with the mud?”

“Don’t you kriffing dare.”

“What’s this?” Ahsoka speaks up from where she’s currently being fussed over by Kix.

“Yeah, what’s this about Mud, Master?” Anakin speaks up, childhood stories of Obi-Wan aren’t things he hears often. 

“Well-“ Vos tries to start speaking only to be quickly cut off by Obi-Wan slapping him in the back of the end “- stop it you little shit- we were on mission and it had been raining for hours days right?

Cody and Rex seem torn between laughing or looking concerned. Some of the men he can see listening in look entranced by the story. 

“Shut up Quinlan, don’t you dare.” Obi-Wan speaks up while trying to choke Quinlan. 

“And we were walking through this muddy rainforest area of the planet-“ Quinlan continues trying to talk, keeping one arm gesturing and the other trying to stop Obi-Wan from choking him out “-and this huge ass bug comes flying at us and freaks Obi-Wan out so he slips, and he slips off the side of the walkway, and into a pile of mud. Master Qui-Gon had to pull him out by by his shoulders.”

Ahsoka is outright laughing, clutching her arms to her side, the troopers are trying to hide their amused snickers, though whether that’s to do with the story or how Vos currently has Obi-Wan in a headlock. Even Anakin finds himself laughing slightly, before that sends shots of pain through his chest. 

“Yeah yeah laugh it up. Quinlan you’re lucky I’m literally too tired to care right now or I’d be sharing some interesting stories I have of you as well. Also, hey Kix?” Obi-Wan states tiredly.

“Yeah, sir?” 

“I think I may have a concussion.” Obi-Wan mutters, before collapsing unconscious. 

Anakin feels the sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!!! I got some cool ass prompts on the last chapter which I will be writing!! I’m just balancing this fic, my other fic and my school assignments! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! Please comment and let me know your thoughts! Or come chat to me on tumblr!   
> Tumblr: @forestgreengirl


	3. Cody needs to learn how to ask for help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody needs to learn to ask for help, especially if he’s coughing up blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright claims

Cody wasn’t necessarily avoiding the medics, he’s not: he just..doesn’t want to see them right now.

He’s not even injured, it’s just a headache thats currently making his eyes hurt. Helix had been injured on the last mission so he wasn’t there with them right now, which left Kix as both the 212th and the 501st’s medic. 

Cody will deny till he dies that he’s kind of terrified of Kix, because he’s not. It’s just that Kix has a terrifying ability to just look at someone and know that they were injured and refusing to admit it. 

Cody doesn’t even have a real reason to see Kix, all he had was the headache and that was probably just from how loud the battle was, and how much screaming he heard. So what if it felt like his eyes were about to fall out his skull, and he was having trouble trying to read the paperwork in front of him. (Obi-Wan really needs to stop promoting him, he hates paperwork.) 

He coughs slightly, trying to release the pressure on his chest, which has probably just been caused by having his armour press heavily onto his chest. He coughs into his hand, feeling slightly startled when he pulls his hand away only to find flecks of blood. He can already hear how Rex is going to be an annoyance if he finds out. His head throbs in response. Guess he has to make sure Rex doesn’t find out. 

Cody’s wandering around the make-shift camp to try and find any brothers that are avoiding medical for some dumbass reason, that or General Kenobi who likes to pretend he isn’t injured. 

He finds Boil and Waxer halfway through his search for his general, they're not injured so much as really kriffing tired. They all were honestly. 

“Boil, Waxer; neither of you two are injured correct?”

“No commander, we for once didn't get thrown into walls or anything.”

“I know, it was quite a nice change.” Waxer throws in, grinning slightly.   
That grin falls however when he sees Cody waver slightly in place, vision blurring suddenly as his head pulses. 

“Sir? Did you get injured? You’re not looking well..” Waxer asks after a moment.

“I’m fine Waxer, the battle has just tired us all out.” 

“Are you sure? I mean this in the nicest way possible, commander, but you look like crap” Boil speaks up, never one to soften the truth. 

“Thanks Boil, you really know how to woo a man; but I’m fine. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find the General. Please make sure you two rest”

“Of course sir.”

After sending two of his other men to medical, one with a sprained arm and the other with bruised ribs (why nobody in his unit knows how to take care of themselves, he doesn’t know.), he finally comes across Obi-Wan. 

Surprisingly enough the man hasn’t been brutally injured, which makes a change because last mission he had 4 fractured ribs, and a major concussion and he still didn’t go to medical.

“General? How much of a success was last mission?” 

“Oh hello Cody, I wouldn’t call it a sucesss, we lost too many of our men, but we did manage to reclaim the planets village so it that went well at least.” 

“Ah yes, you aren’t blaming yourself for that right?” 

“It’s hard not to, they fell under my orders.” 

This is a conversation they have on the regular, god damn Obi-Wan and his kriffing bleeding heart. The man doesn’t know when he shouldn’t take the blame. 

“All of the men knew exactly what they were doing when they joined the battalion, Sir, none of that is-“ Cody trails off as the throbbing in this head increases, his vision goes hazy. 

“-dy! Cody!” Obi-Wan shouts, clicking his fingers somewhere outside his vision. 

“Sorry sir, what were you saying?”

“Nevermind what I was saying, are you alright?” 

“Yes, sorry for zoning out, I got distracted.” 

“You..don’t get distracted? Have you been injured? Have you been to medical yet?” 

Cody really does Not want to be having this conversation. He doesn’t have the spare time to go to medical, he’s got paperwork to finish, and brothers he needs to check on. 

The Kaminoens used to tell him that he didn’t have time to be hurt, that he was just a clone, so as long as his General was safe; his general health didn't particularly matter. It’s an instinct he was raised with, no matter how much he knows that Obi-Wan cares, he can’t break the habit. 

“I’m fine sir. I’m simply tired.” It’s not a lie exactly, he doesn’t want to lie to his General, but the thought of actually admitting that he’s weak? Makes him want to vomit. Or maybe that’s the headache talking. 

“Are you absolutely positive?”

“I am, sir; we have more important things to worry about.” He’s almost convinced the General that everything is fine, when a wave of pain overcomes him, his eyes clenching shut as he stumbles, suddenly he feels like he’s tipping and the ground rushes to meet him. 

Warm arms come to wrap around him, holding him up from the floor. A part of him is embarrassed at the moment of weakness, a bigger part of him can’t help but bury his head into the chest of the man holding him. Eyes squeezing shut when the lights make his eyes burn.

“Cody, Cody can you hear me?” The voice fades in and out, Cody thinks he recognises it somehow. 

He nods, immediately regretting it when it brings a wave of nausea over him. He quickly turns his head and expels anything he’s eaten today, narrowly missing puking all over the man-that’s-holding him’s clothing.

“Okay Cody, come on, let’s get you to medical.” Obi-Wan states, reaching forward to scoop Cody up, swinging his body around to rest in his arms.

Cody tries to fight him on it, struggling slightly and trying to insist that he’s fine. The illusion is ruined by how he coughs wetly, blood coming up to cover his lips. 

He feels Obi-Wan starts walking faster, he should really be more concerned by how he’s being exposed looking weak in front of all the men, and how he’s being carried like a baby by his General. All he actually does is turn his head,  
burying it in Obi-Wan's shoulder and feeling unconsciousness pull him under once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed!!! I stand by the headcanons that the clones are touch-starved, you can take I from my cold dead body.   
> Shoutout to the Clone Wars Discord for feeding my bad ideas w good ideas. 
> 
> I’ve got a few one-shots being planned for the next few chapters, some of them ones that have been requested so I hope y’all enjoy that! 
> 
> Tumblr: @forestgreengirl
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


	4. Cody wishes his brothers would shut up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody’s batchmates are terrible, why do none of them have any braincells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything. If I did, order 66 would Not of happened.

Cody wouldn’t say he was unhappy at the thought of his older brothers visiting, it was always good to see them; but with them came many Many stories that Cody would prefer were buried in history.

The younger vod would have a field day with some of the things Fox, Ponds, Wolffe and Bly would have to say. They would also probably lose any and all respect they ever had for him.

Cody must of been being slightly too obvious about his sort-of displeasure at having his batchmates visit; because it wasn’t long before Obi-Wan pulled him aside to talk to him briefly.

“Cody, are you alright?”

“Of course sir.”

“You can talk to me about anything you know. If you’re uncomfortable with Master Windu and the others visiting; that’s okay, we can organise something else.” Cody feels slightly bad at how much Obi-Wan cares, he’s never been good at handling positive affection, or affection in general. 

“It’s not that sir.”

“Oh, what is it then?”

“The generals commanders, they're all my batchmates; I’m mildly worried about what they’re going to say.” 

“Ah, slightly worried about what stories they're going to bring up?” 

“Yep. They're all older than me so-.” 

“Yes I understand that, I’m much the same when it comes to Garen and Bant honestly. They know far too much.” 

“Garen? Bant?” Cody questions, he thinks he’s heard of them briefly in a passing conversation, but not in depth enough to know who they really are. 

“Ah yes, my creche mates. We grew up together in the temple, so they have a fair few things that could humiliate me.” Obi-Wan states chuckling; how he manages to remain so collected at the possible aspect of having an unwanted reputation spilled out he doesn’t know.

Before Cody can respond, a Shiny bursts in the door; Cody thinks his name is Fish, he hasn’t had much time to actually talk to the new troopers properly, considering how much paperwork he’s constantly drowning in. 

“Sorry sirs, the generals are here, they wanted me to let you know.” 

“Thanks Fish, we’ll be along in a second.” Obi-Wan states as collected as ever (Cody really shouldn’t find it as attractive as he does.) Cody just nods in response, he’s got a reputation to keep for just a bit longer if he can help it.

“Well, we’d better go face the music, Cody.” 

“Yes sir.”

-

Cody’s only just entered the command room when he’s attacked by somebody slamming full speed into him, nearly knocking him of his feet.

“What the kriff, you guys” He says after a moment of trying to gather his bearings.

“Sup Ik'aad vod.” Wolffe grins, dragging his knuckles across Cody’s scalp; like the absolute feral that he is. 

“Hi Wolffe, glad to see you’re just as annoying as always.”

“Nutennir laam, brat; I’m a delight.” 

“Sure whatever.”

Cody walks over to the command panel, standing just slightly behind his General just like his brothers are currently doing. The first thing he notices is how amused everyone looks, even General Windu has cracked a half-smile. He knows they’re going to find it even more hilarious once they’re no longer briefing and his brothers can talk freely. 

“Okay, the mission we’ve been given this time is we have to go to this planet just on the border of republic lines; there's a rumour that the separatists are planning a plotted takeover and the Senate wants us to investigate.”

It’s not unusual that the Senate sends them to investigate potential plots, they do it probably too much, what’s unusual is that there’s at least 4 Generals coming on this mission. Fox isn’t even an active trooper when it comes to missions; why is he there!?

“Sir, permission to speak freely?” Cody asks after it becomes clear that none of the generals are going to say anything about the subject. 

“Of course, Cody; go ahead.” 

“It seems like a relatively easy mission correct? Why do we need so many generals on it. No offence of course.”

“Ah, excellent question; you see, the village down on this planet has a “shoot first, ask questions later policy” on any sentient other then who’s born on their planet, or force sensitives.”

“Meaning?”

This time it’s General Windu that answers him, Cody notices that Kenobi looks almost hesitant at the answer; he’s got a bad feeling in his gut about this mission. 

“Meaning that we cannot take any of our men onto this planet. Fellow Jedi have been called in to this mission in place of the trooper teams we’d usually have.” 

“You mean none of us can go. So you won’t have anybody to watch your back.” Cody would be horrified at how rude that sounds even to his own ears; except he’s too busy running through scenarios where his General dies on this planet because nobody was to watch his back. The Jedi are good, yes; but they’re not bred for battle, and they get into enough danger that it won’t be an efficient back-up.”

“I’ll have backup Cody, don’t you fear. The Jedi can provide accurate support for this mission; I assure you.”

Cody is wilfully ignoring how his brothers in the room currently look like they’re just laid eyes on the prize; no doubt they’re analysing his interactions with Kenobi and he’s absolutely going to be interrogated about this later. Rex just looks faintly nauseas; or maybe that’s just his face these days. 

“Fine. Stay safe, General.”

“I promise I will. Mace, Aayla, Plo; we have to leave in 15 minutes.”

Cody assumes the 15 minutes is for the other generals to say goodbye to their commanders for the time being; because they already have their stuff together. Cody narrows his eyes at Bly’s upset body posture; seems he hadn’t known about the mission specifics either. Cody reminds himself to ask what is going on between him and his General soon enough. 

-

Cody escapes the command room as soon as his Jedi says to, he would normally stay and wait for his brothers but he absolutely does not want to deal with their probing right now. He’s trying not to worry about his general and the fact he’s potentially going to die on his mission; it’s a paranoid thought he has everytime Obi-Wan goes on a mission without him; he doesn’t like the thought of something happening to his General while he wasn’t there to have it back. He’s not sure where the thought comes from, only that it occupies a good portion of his mind.

In hindsight, going to the mess hall to try and escape his brothers probably wasn’t the smartest idea; considering they can walk and definitely know where the hall was. Sadly there’s a lot of troopers around if they decide it’s playtime and/or embarrass Cody time.

“Cody!” Comes a cheerful voice from behind them, a hand coming out to snag his wrists to pull him backwards. He comes face to face with Bly, well mostly face to face; it wasn’t noticeable unless they were standing together, and then you could clearly tell that Bly was barely an inch taller than him. Cody hates it with a violent passion, Wolffe takes any and all opportunities to tease him on how he’s shorter than the both of them.

“Hi Bly. How are you?” 

“I’m good, how are you going Ik'aad vod.” Bly responds softly, pulling Cody into a firm hug; even if he was closest to Wolffe out of his batchmates, Bly had always been his favourite of them. Excluding Rex of course, but he wasn’t technically their batchmate.

“Yeah Codes! What’s going on with you right now. You’re really tense.”

Sometimes throttling Wolffe seems like a really good plan, it would certainly get him to Shut up.

“I’m not tense Wolffe, you’ve just loosened up a bit more.” 

“No you’re more tense recently, why are you so stressed?” 

“Paperwork.” 

“Yeah me too.” Fox cuts in, and Cody does a double check at seeing him; he looks older then he remembers, a few more lines on his face and his eye bags look darker than Cody remembers them being. His mouth opens before he can control himself, apparently his verbal filter left with Obi-Wan. 

“Wow you look like shit Fox.”

“Gee, tbanks.”

“Sorry, first thing that came to my head.”

“Seriously? This is the first time you’ve seen me in months and that’s the first thing you say.”

“Yeah.”

“Little brat. You annoy me.”

“I don’t know Fox, he’s not exactly wrong. And you know that’s certainly not the worst thing Cody has said to any of us.” Ponds states grinning. Cody dies a little bit inside slightly; he didn’t even have the privacy to tell them to keep their mouth shut. He just has to hope that they don’t bring up the his-name-used-to-be-Kotae thing; that’s one particular bit he 100% doesn’t want anyone else knowing.” 

“Cody always been a bitch though.” 

“I’m not a bitch Wolffe.”

“Weeeell.” 

“What’s the worst thing Commander Cody’s said?” Waxer interrupts, and god dammit; Cody is absolutely sticking him onto cleaning duty when they get back. The absolute little shithead. 

“Well-“ Wolffe tries to interject, he’s cut off my Cody lunging at him, trying to get him to shut the kriff up. 

“Shut up Wolffe at least I knew what girls were.”

“Is that how you want to play it?” 

“Cody once got so drunk when we were on kamino that he cried while facing a wall because he thought he’d gone blind.” Fox speaks up deadpan, while Wolffe pins Cody in a headlock. Cody didn’t expect Fox of all people to be the one to expose him; kriffing dammit, it’s always the quiet ones that do you dirty. 

For a moment it’s all silent, before it erupts in snickers, Cody is pretty sure Fives and Echo are about to burst a blood vessel at how hard they're snickering. Even Rex is trying to find his snickers with a cough. 

There’s a few troopers around them that look like Christmas has come early: it’s not often they learn any details about Cody that aren't to do with training or missions. Cody can feel his reputation dwindling into something he does Not like.

“Hey Fox remember that time you got distracted by the Jedi on Kamino and walked smack bang into the wall in the training rooms.” Cody has one skill and it’s hoarding blackmail like gold. It’s always worth it to see Fox’s face flush scarlet. 

“Cody you once tried to convince the trainer that they were hallucinating everything they were seeing because you thought it was funny.”

“And it Was! They didn’t speak to us for two days.”

“Cody we nearly got decommissioned.”

Whatever Cody planned to say next is cut off by an alarm blaring, making his own ears ring.

“What’s the alarm!?” Ponds shouts and oh- Cody nearly forget the man was there.

“It’s an emergency alarm! We have a breach!” Cody shouts back, hands pressed over his ears.

God dammit, they can never have just a peaceful time can they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy! I hope y’all enjoy this; it took me a while to write, I think it’s the longest one-shot so far actually. Please ignore any spelling/word mistakes, I wrote the majority of this at 4am each night when my brain was putty.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed!!!  
> Tumblr: @forestgreengirl  
> \- forestgreengirl


	5. Fox hates dealing with Quinlan (hint, he loves it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox really didn't want to work with Quinlan Vos of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copywrite claims

Fox really hated paperwork, that was a well-known fact, he hated the pressure of having most of a planet relying on him. If there's one thing he hated more than paperwork, it was having to be near Quinlan Vos. The man was both a General and Jedi, but even more than that; he was a pain in Fox’s arse. 

The man was an absolute lunatic, he doesn't know what subtly is, or noise control. How the man survived his teenage years, Fox wasn't sure. For some insane reason, the Chancellor really liked to pair them together for missions. Wasn't assasination attempts supposed to be Kenobi and Skywalker’s thing? Fox is pretty sure he remembers Cody drunk babbling about having to stop them from dying daily.

Apparently Palpatine had decided it was a good idea to pair Fox and Quinlan up to investigate a possible assasination attempt he had somehow gotten word over. The mission involved staying in a rundown hotel on the lower side of Coruscant,and trying to get information on what the kriff is going on; with the person Fox disliked with a passion. 

“Heeeey Foxy.” Came Vos’s greasy voice from behind him, while slinging an arm around Fox’s shoulder. 

“Don't call me that, General” Fox responds, ducking out of the way of Vos’s arm. He really should have more respect for the man, he does have the power to get Fox decommissioned, his little brothers would be losing their minds if they heard how Fox was talking to Vos. Sadly he has had at most 6 hours of sleep this week, and he was way past caring. 

“Don’t call me general then, we’re friends aren't we?”

“I suppose” 

The answering grin that Fox received made his face heat up slightly, Vos seemed to piss him off any and all ways he could. 

“Right the mission. We have to talk to some criminals and underground bounty hunters to see who has the information.”

Fox knew this mission would end badly, he's not exactly unrecognisable, and Vos has been on the holonet a fair few times. 

“Yeah? And how do you suppose we get around both of us being recognisable?” 

“Well, we’re going to dress you in a dress and wig, and see how that works out!” 

“We’re going to WHAT!?” 

“Chill, im joking; while you would make a lovely lady, you're actually going to be keeping watch outside, while I flirt with whoever I can.” Quinlan answers him, snickering slightly at Fox’s distressed face. 

“Kriff, okay; are we ready to go?” Fox knew he sounded slightly like he was sulking, he hoped that Vos just thought it was because he said he’d look good as a girl, and not because the thought of Vos flirting with someone else kind of made his chest hurt. He probably just has a heartburn honestly.

“Sure thing, pretty boy.”  
-

They arrive at the hotel, the place definitely is going to give them at least 4 viruses at once. The place is flaking and Fox is pretty sure he saw two people screwing in a hallway, and another person smoking something he does Not know the name of. Vos is right at home.

They get their key eventually, once Vos has stopped flirting with the basilisk receptionist; and start heading up to their rooms.

“Easy peasy yanno?” Vos states, smirking as he unlocks the door.

“Be quiet.”

Fox dies a little bit when they open the door and see that there is only one bed; this has to be a mistake. Either its a mistake or Palpatine really is trying to get rid of Fox. Vos definitely looks like the type to kick in his sleep, or to wrap around someone and squeeze them to death. Truly, Fox is hating his life.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Fox growls, moving to dump his bag on a nearby chair.

“Cheer up Foxy! It could be worse!”

“How could anything be worse than having to sleep in a bed with you.”

“Well if the mission goes well we won't even need to sleep here.”

“I guess.”

Fox looks around the room, immediately trying to see if the room was bugged in any way; it was something Techno taught him one day when they were both bored and locked in a closet together; the lesson stuck with him.

“When the kriff did you learn to do that?” Vos questions, surprised. Fox smirks, he really liked surprising people when they thought he was just a stuffy clone, and he proved them wrong.

“I think we had lessons about it on Kamino, but Techno properly taught me about it a few months ago. It comes in handy.” By handy he means when he's crying in his office at 2am and doesn't want anyone to see; so he blocks out the cameras. 

Vos just looks impressed. Fox can't quite explain the fuzzy feelings that develop in his chest at that look, he really does not have the emotional capacity or time to analyse that. 

“Okay, are we ready to leave for the party yet?” Fox questions tiredly, he's almost afraid at the feral smile he gets in return from Vos.

“No no no, Foxy; you can’t go out like that, how are you going to look like my bodyguard like that.”

“Bodyguard?? I thought I was just supposed to be on the lookout.” 

“I changed my mind when I realised you’d look good in leather.” Vos says it so deadpan that Fox chokes a bit on the water he's currently taking a sip off.

“Excuse me?”

“Don't stress too much Fox, I’ll make sure you look great!” Vos says slightly, before pulling Fox over to the carry back he had on the table. Fox was apprehensive on where exactly this was going.

“Put these two on and come back.” Vos commands, shoving a white shirt and oh god, a leather jacket into Fox’s hands, before shoving him in the direction of the slightly suspect bathroom. 

Fox pulled on the slightly too-tight white shirt and the loose black leather jacket before glancing in the mirror. Clones were not really supposed to have possessions, as much as Fox likes owning stuff, it always makes him slightly paranoid. He won't deny, it suits him slightly; shows off the muscle he had somehow gained.

Vos knocks on the bathroom after a few minutes of Fox staring into the mirror. Jarring him back to reality all of a sudden, and putting a stop to the trainwreck of his thought process. Fox takes a deep breath, trying to calm the racing of his heart and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He can’t afford to lose it now, he has to wait till the mission is over and he can lock himself in his office until it passes. He doesn't want to give anyone a reason to send him for reconditioning; he's seen batchmates and brothers be taken and not come back, he doesn't want to do that to his little brothers. He won't be another Scratch. 

“Fox, you good there?.” Vos shouts through the door.

“Yeah!”

“Okay! Let's finish this up!” That's the only warning Fox gets before he's yanked forward and dragged into the shaky chair. The skin underneath Vos’s palms are tingling slightly from where Vos is gripping them. Fox really hates people touching him, he hates how his body reacts afterwards, how it makes his chest hurt and his hands shake. 

Quinlan squirts something into his hands, hair-gel from the looks of it, before running his fingers through Fox’s hair, smoothing it back and keeping it there. Vos stands back for a moment, just staring at Fox long enough to make him almost nervous.

“You good there, Vos?”

“Yeah its just-”

“What?” Fox watches Vos take a deep breath, by this point he's almost genuinely afraid of what he's about to say; when he leans forward suddenly, one hand coming to cup the back of Fox’s neck before pressing his lips gently to Fox’s own.

“You can call me Quinlan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair!!! Someone in a discord server reminded me that this ship existed, and so I rewrote the drabble that I wrote for Vox a few months ago and here we are!!! Let me know what you think!   
> -  
> Tumblr: @forestgreengirl  
> \- forestgreengirl


	6. Cody is touch starved. He also really loves his General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 212th and 501st have a party, Cody sounds most of it making heart eyes at his General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copyright claims!!

The 212th had just come back from a mission, it wasn't a particularly difficult mission, they had to try and win back a backwater planet's village back from the separatists; still, everyone was more than ready to enjoy the night of freedom.

General Kenobi had somehow managed to organise a sort-of party for the 212th and the 501st. Cody wasn’t 100% how he swung that round the GAR and the Jedi Council, but three hours after they got back from the mission, they were standing around on a sandy beach, with a crackling fire.

Cody looked around at his brothers, a feeling of contentment settled in his chest; everyone looked happy for once, peaceful almost. Though whether that was to do with the lovely weather, or the multiple drinks that were currently working their way through everyone’s systems: he didn’t know. 

The General (“call me Obi-Wan!”) and General Skywalker had disappeared once he was sure that everyone was settled. Cody wasn’t quite sure where he went; hopefully not getting into trouble. 

Cody managed to locate Rex first out of all his brothers, the blonde hair almost unmissable in the group of dark haired clones. Rex looked slightly tipsy, his cheeks pink as he did shots with Fives and Echo.   
Cody was glad he was chilling out more; Rex seemed to have grown up suddenly, the strangeness was mildly uncomfortable for Cody to witness. 

“Hey Rex. Enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty chill. It’s good to finally have a nice night.”

“Yeah, usually we’re getting shot at or running for our lives.”

“Just like the simulations.” 

Rex laughs slightly, the alcohol making him slightly looser and bubblier then he usually was. 

“Just like the simulations.”

“Do you happen to know where General Kenobi is right now?” 

“You can call him Obi-Wan you know, you don’t have to be so formal.”

“Shut up, I’m being respectful, he is my general.” Cody spoke through gritted teeth, he hates being reminded of the sort-of-romantic feelings that he harboured for Kenobi. Considering that getting around to the general could result in him getting reconditioned or re-assigned; he’d like to avoid it at all costs. 

He grabs a class out of Rex’s hand, his brother protesting immediately; he pays no mind to his shouts of outrage, instead choosing to throw the drink down his throat. No matter how much he wants to stay on guard, there’s no way he’s dealing with tipsy/drunk brothers, sober. No way in hell.

He’s only had a few drinks, it’s probably because it’s been so long since he’s drunk, or that the alcohol was 95% straight alcohol with nothing else, but he’s swaying lazily to the music, pleasantly flushed and buzzing. It’s been a while since he was this relaxed, usually in some way consumed by duty, or paperwork, or dread on how the galaxy almost completely relies on him; he doesn’t know how Fox does it. 

He almost panics when he feels cold hands wrap themselves around his hand, before turning his head and receiving a facefull of ginger hair. Obi-Wan leans forward, arms wrapped around Cody’s middle and rests his head on Cody’s shoulder. Cody’s whole body goes cold and hot simultaneously before erupting in a shiver. 

“Hey general, you good?” He states smiling softly, once he’s managed to regain function over his voice. 

“Yes, and don’t call me general here.” 

“Of course Obi-Wan.” 

Cody can feel Rex’s raised eyebrow from across the room, he’d snark something at him usually right about now, currently all he can think about is how Obi-Wan is kissing softly along the bare skin of his shoulder, and has warm hands pressed along his stomach through his shirt.

“Well commander, looks like you’re having fun” Boil inputs, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Be quiet Boil.” He responds, knowing full well that the shake in his voice gives him away immediately. 

Cody tried to pry Obi-Wan off him, the last thing both of them want is rumours flying round the GAR, and for it to get back to the higher-ups, lest they get separated or decommissioned.

He tries to untangle Obi-Wan's arms from around him, he really does, but Obi-Wan looks so peaceful from what Cody can see of him, he’s pressed as much skin onto Cody as is physically possible and Cody really doesn’t have the heart to do it. (It’s got nothing to do with how his heart is singing that everything is how it should be, and his skin is tingling in all the places where Obi-Wan is touching him. 

He seems General Skywalker's approach, his lip curled in disgust as he struts through the cool sand. Cody really should be feeling more panic than he currently is; he doesn’t know Skywalker's opinion on relationships, despite his own that he thinks he’s being subtle about.

“‘Sup men, what’s going- Cody is that my master?”

“It might be.” 

It’s silent for a moment, Skywalker looks slightly gobsmacked before his eyes brighten suddenly and he lets out a loud laugh. 

“Well, that’s certainly a first, Obi-Wan has never been a clingy drunk.”

“Shut the kriff up.” Comes the mumbled words from where Obi-Wan is currently mouthing kisses onto the skin of Cody’s shoulder. 

“Do you want me to take him away Cody?” Skywalker questions, and while Cody knows he should let him, this is really improper of them; he really does not like the idea of being seperated from Obi-Wan right now. 

“That’s okay, sir; it would be rude to move him when he’s uh comfortable.”

“Yeah!! Cody’s having a great time!” If Cody wasn’t currently trapped in one place, he’d be more than happy to come over and Beat Rex’s ass for that comment. 

“Oh?”

“Mhm, he’s got the b-“ Cody has managed to shuffle along enough to kick Rex in the kneecaps without dislodging the man currently nuzzling into his neck. He cracks a grin at the offended yelp Rex lets out. The men around them looked amused and slightly shocked at the displays happening tonight. 

In the background Cody can faintly hear a trooper hurling his guts up. 

Obi-Wan dislodges himself from where he was previously glued to Cody’s back, to come and stand next to him. Cody’s has to physically restrain himself from whimpering at how his body flushes from pleasantly warm, to a prickling coldness. Growing up on Kamino really gave you a kriffed-up reaction to any form of touch. 

Obi-Wan must feel whatever reaction he just had through the force of something, because he subtly slides closer till he’s resting side-by-side with Cody. That warm tingling feeling returns and Cody feels a wave of affection could his mind. He must be ‘projecting’ or something because he sees Obi-Wans eyes go wide before he looks away from Cody suddenly. 

Cody doesn’t even know when Obi-Wan got his hands on another drink, but somehow he did and he’s chugging it as fast as he can. 

“Kriffing hells Master, can you go any faster?” Skywalker chuckles, as though he isn’t also chugging a drink as quickly, if not quicker than Obi-Wan.

“Keep up Anakin, we’re supposed to be relaxing.” 

“You’ve never relaxed once in your life, Master.”

“Tell that to master Qui-Gon, Quinlans master, and Mace, who I believe were the ones that had to come collect Quin, Garen and I from the underground fight clubs-” Immediately Obi-Wan looks horrified at what he just said “-I did Not mean to say that oh god.”

“You did WHAT.” Anakin screeches after a moment, which is a very different reaction everyone else is having. Rex, Waxer and Boil look delighted at this, Fives and Echo just look shocked. Cody on the other hand, he’s having a lot of feelings go through him. 

Anakin walks away after he sees that Obi-Wan won’t be answering his questions anytime soon. 

“So how did you manage to organise this?” Cody questions after a moment of getting any and all mental images out his head. 

“Oh Hondo and I played Sabbac, he should not have bet against a Jedi.”

Cody can see how Rex is gagging in the corner of his vision, no doubt grossed out over Cody’s “heart eyes” even though that’s not what he’s doing. He’s simply admiring the fact that his General is So Kriffing Cool.

Rex walks away after a moment, the other troopers following along after him for some unknown reason. Cody would be worried except Obi-Wan has somehow slid even closer and is searching Cody’s face for something he doesn’t know. Having someone look at your face for a really long time is quite unnerving. He opens his mouth to say something but Obi-Wan beats him to it. 

“Push me away if I’m wrong, okay Cody.” 

“Uh-“ that’s the only warning Cody receives before Obi-Wan is leaning forward, one hand coming up to tug on Cody’s shirt, the other cupping his jaw as he slides their lips together. Cody almost blacks out instantly at the sensation; it’s better than he had imagined. 

It lasts barely a second before Obi-Wan is pulling back, Cody can’t help the whine that bubbles out of his throat at the loss of contact. Obi-Wan grins softly at him as Cody feels his face flush pink, praying that Obi-Wan can’t see the blush on his cheeks in the low-lighting. 

“Well, I’m assuming that means you didn’t hate it?” Obi-Wan says chuckling slightly as he takes a sip of his drink. 

Cody doesn’t answer, instead choosing to pull him forward again, bringing their mouths together as Cody tangles one hand into Obi-Wan's ginger curls. 

Cody is almost hurt when Obi-Wan suddenly pulls away, he feels a tug of anxiety. That brief thought of anxiety goes away quickly when he sees Obi-Wan bend over quickly, expelling anything that was once inside his stomach. 

The anxiety turns to fond concern; his Jedi really is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw!! they kissed!!! god I love codywan so much,, they share a singular braincell between them.   
> Let me know what you thought down in the comments!! Or come talk to me on tumblr: @forestgreengirl
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


	7. Fox doesn’t know what healthy means. Quinlan is just concerned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox has a really bad grasp on mental health, Kamino was traumatic. Quinlan just wants to help him be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I owned anything, Clones would have rights.

Fox wouldn’t say he was an overly emotional clone, none of the original batches of clones really knew how to be emotional, they were the experimental batches. So what if he had a habit of locking himself in his office and crying, and the drinking till he nearly passes out. Or that sometimes his chest heaves and his hands tremble; he’s sure that’s a common occurrence in this day of age. 

He knows for a fact that Wolffe had similar experiences back on Kamino, after Scratch was taken away; he used to sit on the bunks at night and try not to cry, and he used to have to find some way around the droids in training because the sight of them made him go dizzy. 

As the oldest, Fox doesn’t have the liberty of breaking down, he’s had to be the mature one since they were decanted; between Ponds periods of silence, and Cody and Wolffes near-constant fighting, he’s never really had time to fully develop his own personality. It’s just an assortment of things he’s learnt or seen pieced together to develop something functional; the only thing about him that’s his is his name; and even some days that doesn’t feel like his. 

He’s been doing great at making sure nobody knows about his moments of weakness; he refuses to get sent back to Kamino, he won’t be another clone that just disappears. He won’t do that to his brothers again, besides; Coruscant would probably fall apart if he left for even a moment. Considering how much paperwork the Chancellor keeps piling on his desk, telling him to just “forge his signature” is both concerning and exhausting. 

Usually Fox is smart enough to remember to lock his door whenever one of these so-called attacks occur; apparently this isn't one of those times. His momentary lapse in judgement is no doubt caused by the combination of it being Very late at night and him having a combined number of 7 hours of sleep this week; and its Friday. Its not wonder Cody keeps calling him old; he’s starting to feel it. 

This is one of the few moments of a slip in common sense which led to a chain reaction even he couldn’t have predicted happening.

It’s one of those moments where everything feels like it’s been dialed up to 100, where he’s simultaneously feeling everything and nothing at the same time. He’s been trying to work on this paperwork for hours but his hands are shaking too bad to write a proper sentence. He really is as useless as the trainers on Kamino used to say, if he can’t even do his paperwork. 

He’s leant his head down, leaning them into his arms to try and get a grip on himself. Trying to stop the tears leaking out his eyes, and how his chest is rhythmically spasming through his rapid breathing. Faintly he can hear a door opening, but it feels so far away that he pays it no mind. 

“Fox, are you alright?” Echoes through the preciously quiet office, the only noise in the room aside from his heavy breathing. 

He shoots his head up, glaring blearily at whoever comes in, trying to get his vision to focus and- “Quinlan?” 

“Yeah it’s me, what’s up?” He questions, moving closer to rest his hand on Fox’s head. Voice so full of concern that Fox wants to crawl away and hide. 

“Of course. Why are you here so late, what do you need?” He responds, trying to frantically wipe his eyes to remove traces of tears. 

It’s a fruitless endeavour though, as even in the low lighting, Quinlan can definitely see his red eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. 

Quinlan tilts his Fox’s head up to meet his gave, eyes searching for something Fox doesn’t know. Even that simple form of contact is bringing Fox’s clouded mind to a standstill. 

“How long has this been happening, Foxy?”

“Don’t call me that, and it’s fine; I’m handling it.”

“Fox you were having a panic attack. That’s not a fine thing.” Quinlans voice is incredulous and concerned when he responds, it’s obviously intended to comfort Fox but all it does is make him feel worse.

It seems he can’t even get it together long enough to reassure his lover that he’s fine; and he is fine, he’s been dealing with this for so long that it’s almost a regular occurrence. 

“It is fine, I know how to handle this. It’s nothing special.” 

“Fox, darling, light of my life, people usually experience panic attacks after trauma, or when they’ve got really bad anxiety. Don’t tell anyone but I used to get them after I came back from some missions, Obi-Wan also used to get them.” 

“General Kenobi?”

“Yeah, he used to get them all the time when he was younger, specifically when we were teenagers and then when his master died. He still gets them occasionally from what I know.” 

“Oh.” Fox never really thought this was a thing people regularly dealt with, especially Jedi. 

“Mhm, so what’s been causing these, huh?”

Fox doesn’t respond, even though Quinlan is trying to reassure him that it’s not fine but he’s not broken. There’s that bit of fear that resides in him, years of suppressing any negative emotions have left him unable to properly communicate his emotions to anyone. Besides, the trainers on Kamino always said not to tell anyone anything ever. Fox calls it telling, it was more like “under the threat of death, don't breathe a word about this.” 

Quinlan sighs slightly, before curling a hand to pull Fox to his chest, and kissing the top of his forehead softly. Fox’s entire body feels like it’s simultaneously been doused in ice water and also lit on fire. Every nerve is oversensitive, especially in response to such a blatant form of affection. Fox just runs his head, burying his face into Quinlans neck, trying desperately not to start crying again. 

It’s a futile attempt when Quinlan starts stroking his hand up and down his back, kissing his forehead again and tugging him closer to wrap his arms around him. It really cannot be comfortable how they are almost completely on the floor. Fox loves him.

“It’ll be okay Fox, we’re going to sort this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay look- a friend and I have been building the Vox tag with our own two hands. Let it be known that I was the first fic in this tag. Anyway, enjoy this hurt/comfort, I’m high-key projecting into Fox lmao. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed!! Or come scream at me on Tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl) 
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is in a coma, Obi-Wan has some realisations; Boil is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copyright

“He’ll be okay you know, he’ll wake up.” Comes Anakin’s sympathetic voice from the doorway. 

Obi-Wan didn't say anything at first, he was still trying to remember how to use his vocal cords without screaming; the healers had said he had to be careful with how much he spoke at one; in case he ruined them permanently considering how raw they still were. He still wasn't completely healed from the mission, his back was still covered in bacta-patches, and he couldn't stare at screens for long periods of time; thanks to the severe concussion due to him having his head bashed into a wall for days.

He still thinks he got off light compared to his dear Commander, who still hadn't woken up from his comatose state after being beaten with the steal of a crowbar, when Obi-Wan refused to hand over republic information. The healers and the medics had managed to get him stable enough to leave him with the IV drips in, and the oxygen on the bed;; but they werent 100% sure Cody was ever going to wake up at all. 

“Of course he’s going to wake up.” 

“But hey, you will be able to find another commander, as long as he gets the job done; shouldnt matter too much to you, right?” 

Obi-Wan is startled at Anakin’s response, how could he just think that Obi-Wan never cared for Cody? Did he think he didn't care about all his men as well? He does care about his men, he cares about them so much that it  _ burns _ ; he's just learnt that the people he loves always end up hurt, he refuses to let Cody become another on the long list of people he's lost. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I mean yeah, you never really cared for him, did you? I thought you just acted like that because he was useful. Isn't that what the Jedi teach?”

“Get out.” Obi-Wan is horrified at what Anakin says, how dare he come in here and pretend he knows  _ anything _ about how Obi-Wan shows that he loves people; just because he's not an obvious kriffing idiot like Anakin about his attachments, doesn't mean he doesn't have them.

“What?”

“Get  **out** Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouts, vocal cords straining at the volume and the pitch. He ignores Anakin’s hurt and confused expression, he's too busy trying to control the way his chest is heaving, his mind screaming about how  _ easy  _ it would be to get Anakin to just  _ shut up _ . He’s always hated how angry he gets when those he loves are hurt, its been a while since he’s started to lose his cool like that before.

**“** Fine. Be like that then.” Anakin huffs, turning and storming out of the medical room, each step radiating annoyance. 

Obi-Wan would like to say he feels bad for what he said to Anakin; but he doesn't. His mind is too occupied by the thumping in his head, and how his eyes burn with unshed tears, he refuses to let them fall, he refuses to be  _ weak _ . Being weak was what had gotten them into this whole mess, was what got Cody so kriffing hurt. He can still hear the sounds of bones breaking under metal, and the sounds of Cody’s raggard breathing echoing through his head.

“Hey General, can I come in?” comes Boil’s tenative voice from the doorway, jolting Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

“Ah Boil, of course you can.”   
  
Boil walks forward, carefully sitting down on the other side of the best Cody is currently confined to. In the shock and horror of what happened to Cody, and the fear of losing him; Obi-Wan had forgotten about the close friendship that Boil and Cody had formed, especially after Waxer had been injured and put out of commission for over a month. A pit of guilt formed in the bottom of his stomach, he isn't sure how long he's spent here, he doesn't even know if his men are okay. 

“Are you doing okay? Did you get checked out properly?”   
  
“I’m okay Boil, how the men? How are you doing?”

“I’m good sir, the men are fine. Tell me if I’ve overstepped, but I saw Anakin storm off; he looked pissed, what happened?”

“Ah, he.. implied that I didn’t care for Cody, and I snapped at him.” Obi-Wan sighs, shifting in his seat to slouch down. 

“What?! But everyone can see how much you care for Cody! You even let him carry your lightsaber.” 

“Yeah, Anakin seemed to believe I was faking it for the men’s morale.” 

“You can’t fake that type of love, General.”

Obi-Wan is quiet, the conversation slipping into comfortable silence, the only noise being the pumping of the medical equipment, and Obi-Wan's shaky breaths. It feels treacherous to admit how he’s really feeling, that the thought of losing Cody is enough to make his chest seize in panic, mind flashing with the worst case scenarios. 

Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on Cody’s dimly lit pulse in the force, focusing on the pain laced through his commanders force signature, and drawing it out; he put his commander in this mess, the last he can do is use the fledgling beginning of their bond to take some of the hurt away from Cody. 

“You know sir, when I almost lost Waxer on that mission a few months ago. I didn’t know what to do, that was my best friend; and I didn’t know what to do if I lost him. But Cody helped me through it.” 

Obi-Wan knew about this, he could feel how Waxers presence in the force was warped, tinged in grief; Cody must have felt something similar somehow, because he gravitated towards Boil, becoming the mans clutch when he thought he was going to lose his own best friend. 

“Yeah he was- he was good like that. He always cared too much about others and not about himself.” Obi-Wan’s voice cracks halfway through, Cody always wanted to protect others; even at the cost of himself.

“I can’t lose him Boil, I can’t.” Obi-Wan is aware of the tears in his eyes, and the way his throat is scratchy, and he can sense through his minor control over the force, how Boil  _ panics.  _

“You won’t lose him, sir; he’s tougher than that.” 

“..I think I love him. What if I lose him before I can tell him that?” Obi-Wan is shocked at how easily it slipped out, and how right it feels to breath that into existence. It feels good to acknowledge what had slowly been growing into existence behind the scenes, between the moments of silence as they filled paperwork, of depending on each other to survive, and the drinking cheap alcohol; between all that, Obi-Wan thinks he’s honestly fallen in love.

“General? My advice? Tell him, tell him the moment you can; you don’t know what this war will bring. Besides, you might be surprised by the answer.” Boil whispers softly, standing to rise out of his chair. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t even know how to make sense of that sentence, doesn’t want to give himself false hope; luckily he’s saved from having to really think about that, by the way the machine on Cody’s right starts flashing red, a loud high-pitched shrieking filling the air as Cody begins to thrash. 

Obi-Wan has never been so  _ afraid _ . 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Setting up for some things :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought!! And feel free to come send prompts/chat on tumblr if you want! (@forestgreengirl) 
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


	9. Melina/Daan is a thing, Obi-Wan never dealt with his trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 212th and the 501st have been sent to Melina/Daan for a mission; sadly Obi-Wan has a lot of history with the planet, and a whole load of trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copyright

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what Mace was thinking when he decided to send the 212th and the 501st to Melinda/Daan to stop a potential plot of the Separatists, or how he thought it was a good idea. For starters he was supposed to be banned from ever returning to the planet; out of fear that it would somehow jeopardise his Jedi life, (they’re worried he’ll find another cause he believes in and will leave again.), and also Obi-Wan had promised himself he’d never come back here, purely out of how badly it had hurt the first time around.

The council seemed apologetic when they told him that that’s where they were sending him, well most of them did; Obi-Wan wasn't exactly able to read Yoda’s carefully neutral expression. Though whether that apology was because of whether they were sorry about pulling him off medical leave, or for sending him to a place they  _ knew  _ still haunts him. When they brief him and explain just what they have planned, Obi-Wan can feel the confused prodding coming from Anakin's side of their bond as he feels Obi-Wan tense up beside him, shields slamming up in his mind as flashes of blaster bolts and blood enter his mind. Not quick enough to stop the tendrils of guilt that lash out around him. He sees Mace and Plo-Koon's eyes widen at the quick and sudden flash of emotion before it drains away and rests behind steal walls. 

“ _ Master? What the kriff was that?” _

_ “Nothing, former padawan mine, I just know the planet.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Are you sure that's it?”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

Obi-Wan really didn't want to ever touch back on what happened on that war-torn planet, there's still things he hasn't told the council about what went on there, no matter how much they prodded. He's not looking forward to having Anakin prod and poke at him in front of the clones; no matter how much he trusts them. There's just some things you cannot bring yourself to share; this is one of those things.

“ter Kenobi?” comes Mace’s prodding voice, jolting Obi-Wan out of his current thought process, he didn't realise how badly he had zoned out; he hasn't done that for a while. 

“Sorry, could you repeat that please?”

“I asked, will you be okay to explain the rest of the mission information to Skywalker and Tano and the rest of the troops?”

“Of course, Masters.”   
  


“Now let you go, we will.” Yoda states, as Obi-Wan tries to avoid eye contact with anyone, for all the council members tried to appear as emotionless and cold, they took care of their own; and if they found out Obi-Wan  _ really  _ didn't want to this, chances are they'd pull him off the mission. No matter how much the thought of returning to Melina/Daan makes him want to throw himself down a generator, he wants to be the person going there, he has the most experience with the place.

He turns to go and exit the chamber, Anakin very obviously trying to escape when Mace’s concerned voice prompts him to turn around, meeting Mace’s eyes. 

“Obi-Wan,”

“Yes, Master Windu?”

“Stay safe. We don't need a repeat.”

Obi-Wan doesn't answer him, isn't even sure what he'd say to him beyond a simple nod; before speeding up slightly, trying to get out of there even faster. He had a bad feeling about this mission.

\-- 

The men of the 212th and the 501st are attentionative when Obi-Wan and Anakin explain what the mission is and what it entails; honestly Obi-Wan couldn't have asked for better troopers, they were smart and and good at their jobs, not asking probing questions that Obi-Wan didn't want to answer, even if that didn't stop the curious glances everytime Obi-Wan zoned out mid-way through whatever he was saying, or when he tensed up at certain names or places. Obi-Wan really was trying to focus on the mission, usually he could put past experiences behind him, or release his emotions into the force like a good Jedi was supposed to; but the things he experienced in Melina/Daan aren't things he can so easily move on from. 

“-y 15 minutes to get everything together and get to the ship. Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s voice fades into focus, as Obi-Wan becomes aware of how everyone is currently watching him.

“Pardon? Oh yes, 15 minutes and we’ll come back here to go into hyperdrive.” 

As the conversation comes to an end, Obi-Wan turns and leaves the area as quickly as he can, he may not be able to avoid everyone's questions forever, he can avoid them for now. Besides he had things he needed to collect and find before they needed to leave. He really hopes this wasn't going to be another mission that goes horrifically wrong; the planet had seen far too much death already. 

\---

The ship is tense when he finally enters with a few minutes to spare, he ignores the questions in his troopers eyes, the confusion in Anakins and the worry in his commanders; he won't put this on the shoulders of the ones he loves. This is his burden to bear, and he will bear it. 

Of course Anakin doesn't know when Obi-Wan really doesn't want to talk about stuff, which is most of the time of course. So the moment Obi-Wan is trying to escape to the main control room, to read over the mission details and see how far away they were, Anakin feels the need to chase after him ignorant to the fact that Obi-wan  _ really does not want to talk.  _

“Obi-Wan! Wait!”

“What is it Anakin, i'm on my way to do something.”   
  


“You can talk and walk can't you? You can certainly flirt and fight at the same time.” Anakin responds slyly, as Obi-Wan just side-eyes him.

“I suppose, what is it you want then?”

“What the hell is up with you right now? You got really tense in the council chamber, and then you've been zoning ever since, and now you're very obviously trying to run away from any questions.” Anakin had the worst possible timing for reminding Obi-Wan that he could actually be really observant. 

“I am Not running away, thankyou-” He definitely was running away from everyone’s questions, “-I just have things to do, we’ve answered everything the men need to know, and you have the mission file as well.”

“Yeah but there's still stuff you aren't telling me! Why don't you trust me!” Obi-Wan wishes he would tell Anakin what memories Melina/Daan held for him, but Anakin wasn't there, and he wouldnt understand how it felt to command groups of  _ children _ and be the reason some of them never made it back. 

“I do trust you Anakin, of course I do; but some things really are none of your concern.” 

“You're my master! And my best friend! I want to know if somethings affecting you.” Apparently that desire of trust only went one way, considering Anakin still hasn't mentioned his marriage to Padme Amidala. 

“I am your friend Anakin, but I do not owe you anything.”

Anakin doesn't respond this time, just looks at Obi-Wan with so much hurt and anger in them, sometimes how deeply Anakin feels can almost overwhelm him, he didn't have much talent for the living force, more so entwined with the Unifying Force, but even he could see how the force almost buzzes around him with power. Honestly Anakin just reminds him of himself when he was younger; he doesn't want him to make the same mistakes Obi-Wan did.

Anakin just stares at Obi-Wan, before turning and angrily marching his way back to the mess hall. Obi-Wan wishes he knew how to fill the gap that had opened up between him and Anakin, but it's a bridge he cannot cross and involves truths he doesn't want to admit. He contemplates going after Anakin, if only to ease his mind; instead he turns and continues his way to the control room, content to just stay there until they arrive out of hyper-space. 

\----

He must of zoned out after he finished checking all the information, and mentally trying to prepare himself for what the younglings called a  _ “straight up bad time.”,  _ because he wakes up the beeping of the his commlink in his ear,

_ “General, are you there sir?” _

_ “Sorry Cody, im here; what do you need?”  _

_ “We’ve arrived out of hyper-drive, and will be landing shortly.”  _

_ “Good, I’ll be there in a moment then.”  _

_ “Yes sir.” _

Obi-Wan wishes Cody wasn't so serious with him, wishes they could have the easy communication of friends instead of the tenseness of being general and commander. He truly values Cody as his friend and his commander, he just wishes he knew how to properly communicate that to the man. 

That was a problem for another time, right now his issue is trying to get his mind to focus enough to get to the doors of the ship and slip his negotiator mask on to deal with whoever is there to greet them. Honestly he wears that mask so often he's not sure where he ends and the mask begins. He really should deal that sometime; now is not the time though.

Right now he focuses on forcing his hands to stop shaking, and his legs to move in the right direction. He really needs to be on his best game, he cannot slip in front of Anakin, or his men; he doesn't think he'd be able to stomach that.

He makes it to the ship doors later than he would have liked, but at least it doesn't give anyone time to do more than simply look at him, before the doors are sliding open and Obi-Wan is trying to keep breathing. 

He almost starts crying on the spot when the doors open up and he comes face-to-face with whos been sent to greet him and he recognises the older faces of people he commanded during his time with the young. They were some of the only ones who survived every battle despite being so young at the time; all of them under the age of 12 standard. Obi-wan had always spent his free time telling stories of a better time to the younger ones, promising them it would be okay; he hates that he broke that promise, he hates even more that he left when they needed him most.

He stumbles down the ramp to stand in front of Ryland? He’s wearing the Melinda guard uniform, which one Obi-wan is pleased about; Ryland had always wanted to join the guards when all the fighting stopped. It was more surprising to see black-haired Lilae standing next to him; for one they used to fight all the time when they were younger, and she had always hated fighting, thought it was dirty and unnecessary . 

He shakes Rylands extended hand, gripping it firmly as he recognition flitters across his face, from where he can see Lilae’s eyes, she's obviously remembered who he was when he was last here. Obi-Wan just prays that they possess some common sense and wont go releasing his unwanted reputation in front of his men, and Anakin. He really doesn't want to deal with even more questions. He’s not ashamed of what he chose the last time he was here despite what the Order would think; but he doesn't want to remember the actions he chose, and all the death that followed. 

“Obi-Wan, it's good to see you again.” Ryland speaks up after a moment of silence, the fact he's used Obi-Wan's first name is more familiarity than he may of wanted.

“Ryland, Lilae; nice to see you both again.” Obi-Wan chokes out.

The stare of eyes on his back was making him paranoid and uncomfortable; he didn’t like how close everybody was to putting pieces together, he felt like the force was hyper-active around him, making him hyper-aware at anything and everything around him. He really hated being around others when he came across things from his padawan-time; it almost always ended in disaster. 

“You’re the Jedi our senators requested be sent then, I’m assuming.” Lilae pipes up coldly, apparently she still had issues with Obi-Wan.

“That would be correct. This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and our Captain and Commanders: Cody and Rex, and the rest of our troops.”

“We are to show you to the chamber doors. If you’d follow.” Ryland quickly adds, trying to take the attention away from his cold-toned sister.

Obi-Wan signals for the troops and Anakin to follow Ryland and Lilae, this way at least nobody will be getting lost anytime soon. 

—

The walk to the council chambers is not a particularly long walk, it just so happens that they’re passing through some of the areas Obi-Wan knows best. He can’t help but reach out and run his hands along the cracked cobblestone fences, feeling every indent and crack and remembering everything that went down around here, how many memories he has and how  _ strange  _ it feels to almost be retracing his steps.

Obviously when he was with the Young, they were a bit more outskirts/underground, but they had all of the older ones had done their fair-share of secret outings into either of the previously two cities; they must have merged after the war was brought to a halt. Obi-Wan has a particular memory of him and Cerasi walking through the city together just discussing what it was like before the war, and what it was like for Obi-Wan growing up in the temple.

All through this Anakin’s eyes bore into his back, and he can feel the way his troopers are trading glances at Obi-Wan’s strange behaviour; between the stumbling which Obi-Wan has never done unless he was  _ extremely  _ injured, or he had been drugged with something again, the zoning out which was also none of the troopers had ever really seen him do before; and the way people greet Obi-Wan with familiarity. Obi-Wan is frankly, doing a terrible job of keeping his reputation here a secret.

—

The council chamber that was shared between the two factions was different than he remembered, though that could have been because the last time he was there, the factions had entered a civil war with each other and then children started their own faction to stop the fighting. While the layout and the landscape had changed since he was last here, he happened to recognise some of the councilman and senators here and judging by the wide-eyed expressions he was getting in return; they recognised him as well.

“Hello, hello; you must be the Jedi and Clone Troopers that we requested!” One of the senators cheered, moving forward to greet them.

“We are. I’m Master Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker, and our Captain and Commander: Rex and Cody.” They had elected to leave the other men outside for the time being, not wanting to overfill the room. 

“Excellent, please come forward, we have much to discuss.” 

Obi-Wan moves to stand in front of the room's middle console, he didn't particularly feel like sitting down in a room full of people he doesn’t trust. Anakin, Cody and Rex had followed his idea and simply stood around the console.

Before anybody can even start to say something, one of the politicians apparently decides he can’t help but open his mouth, much to Obi-Wan's annoyance.

“Well Kenobi, didn’t think you’d be coming back here anytime soon.” They draw out, fingers tapping repeatedly on the wooden edges of the table.

“The Jedi council has decided that I will be one of the Jedi sent on this mission to investigate a possible seperatist plot.” 

“Yes I suppose. You would have a lot of experience on finding these plots wouldn't you.” Obi-Wan really wants the ground to swallow him up at this point, there's no way Anakin and Cody aren't slowly putting together what he did the last time he was here.

This was going to be a  _ really kriffing  _ long mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I have A lot of feelings about Melina/Daan oops- I really can’t find fics about it so I’ve started having to do it myself lmao. Apologises if any of the information is incorrect! I haven’t read the Jedi Apprentice books for a while, so I was going off what I remember.
> 
> Come chat on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl) 
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


	10. Truth Mist! Also Codywan happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth mist is a bitch, Obi-Wans so tired; he does love Cody though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copyright 
> 
> @ crab, this is for you dude <3

Obi-Wan really should have known better than to have picked up the metal cylinder-like object in the middle of the field, honestly it's a good way to get blown up, or knocked unconscious. He was lucky that the canister didn't immediately blow up in his face, instead only releasing this turquoise coloured mist that hovered in the air around Obi-Wan and his Commander before disappearing completely. Everyone is extremely worried for a while, hovering around them long enough to decide whether they were about to drop dead or not; before hesitantly leaving them alone. Thought Obi-Wan suspects that Coughdrop is still around somewhere; making sure to keep an eye on them. 

When nothing immediately happens to either of them, Obi-Wan is content to simply move on from the experience; it was anticlimactic to say the least, and even though something is telling him there's  _ more _ than what he can see, he really wants to go wipe the grime off from the mission. He’s pretty sure that's what Cody has also elected to go and do, it's not exactly pleasant to be covered in mud and slime; god Obi-Wan hated wet planets, has hated them since he was a padawan; Qui-Gon was always fond of them, much to Obi-Wan's disgust. 

Of course the good luck never can last, considering that one moment Obi-Wan is  _ trying  _ to talk to Ahsoka and Anakin, something about recklessness, he can’t really tell what he’s saying over the high-pitched ringing in his ears. He shakes his head to try and clear it out, he really does need to focus on finishing this conversation and he has  _ so many  _ reports he wants to complete; apparently shaking his head was a bad idea because his head just exploded in a wave of pain, and suddenly the ground is rushing up to meet him.

——

“General? Can you hear me?” a voice speaks up from in front of Obi-Wan, except he really does  _ not  _ want to open his eyes right now, his head is still hurting so badly. 

“Too- too bright.”

“Oh right, sir; give me a moment.”

He feels the lights dim suddenly, and hesitantly he begins to peel his eyes open, flinching even at the low lighting. It was Coughdrop that had spoken before, the man in question was staring at Obi-Wan with unreadable expression, sometimes the medics were just as terrifying as the Jedi healers. 

He looks across the room to see where Cody was currently laid out in a similar position, with Wollfe and Rex standing either side of him. The man in question had a pained look that just screamed  _ “I don't want to be here!” _ Which Obi-Wan could honestly relate to, if there's one person who hates medicine more than he does; it would be Cody.

He’s not sure when Plo Koon arrived here though, they weren’t supposed to be here for another few days and he hasn’t been out for very long. Either way Plo is staring at him with those concerned eyes, honestly the man was a master at making somebody feel bad. He also gets super annoyed whenever he finds out Obi-Wan has hidden yet  _ another  _ injury from the medics, this just means that Obi-Wan has to be  _ very  _ careful that he does not flinch. The joys of being bruised to high-hell.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan questions, his voice feeling like sandpaper in his throat.

“Well for starters you passed out in the middle of talking to Skywalker, and your commander passed out while talking to Wolffe.”

“..Oh, he’s not too pleased about that is he?”

“Wolffe or Skywalker?”

“Anakin.”

“I think he was mostly just worried.” Coughdrop responds, digging through his medical tools to find a thermometer.

“Why would he be worried? He doesn’t even like me that much?” 

He hears the cluttering of dropped tools in the back of his mind, but he’s too busy focused on  _ why the kriff did he say that,  _ he sure as hell went to say completely unrelated. 

He shifts awkwardly from where he’s sitting on the medical bed, regretting it when he feels himself twitch in response to the heavy bruising all across his torso and chest, apparently his body didn't get the message when he told it  _ not to react _ . Usually he was better at hiding injuries, he's got lifelong experience.

“Anakin does care, Obi-Wan.” Plo speaks up, eyes narrowing in contemplation. Obi-Wan hated that look, it usually led to him getting embarrassed about something. 

Coughdrop however apparently noticed his minor twitch, dropping his tools in favour of pushing him down onto the medical bed, honestly Obi-Wan really has to make sure that the man never meets  _ any  _ of the temple's healers; he's not sure whether anybody would be safe after that. Obi-Wan looks up and meets Coughdrops eyes, almost shifting away guiltily at the concerned/stressed look in the medics eyes. By the force, he hates making his men's lives more difficult, he just really hates medics, he spent too much time in them as a child/teenager. 

“General, are you injured?” Coughdrop questions, hands keeping Obi-Wan pressed into the bed, honestly what was it with medics and being  _ terrifying.  _

“Yes-” he cuts himself off immediately, eyes going wide in question of  _ why the hell did he say that.  _ He certainly did not mean to, he’d rather fight Ventress than ever confess to the weakness that was being injured, he simply did not have the time to ‘take it easy’, despite how much lecturing he gets in response. Avoiding medicine was a learned trait from Qui-Gon, even though as a child he only avoided medical, as he got older Qui-Gon stopped caring as much about injuries, so Obi-Wan just learnt to suppress and ignore until it goes away. 

“Coughdrop, do you know what the effects of that gas was?” Plo questions, tone thoughtful; that was always dangerous for Obi-Wan whenever the Kel Dor got thinking. 

“Well sir, we didn't notice any effects at the time, at least not until the General passed out earlier. We simply assumed it was a scare tactic designed by the seppies.” 

“Hm well, it looks like it had bigger effects than we thought if my suspicions are correct. Obi-Wan can I try something.” Obi-Wan has the sneaking suspicion he's about to be wishing he was still unconscious. 

“Of course sir.” Coughdrop responds, sounding both wary and confused as he takes a step back to let Plo stand next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can relate, he still has no clue what's happening and he's not particularly sure he wants to know. Honestly screwing the separatists, he almost misses the days where his biggest issue was everything thinking he was going to go dark side, almost. 

“Okay Obi-Wan, I’m just testing something out okay?”

“...Okay.”

Plo Koon walks forward to carefully sit down on the edge of the medical bed, Obi-Wan feels like he's having a major deja-vu moment, he's pretty sure he's been in a similar experience when he was 16 and just come back from a mission with Quinlan, her remembers Plo sitting on the edge of the bed in place of his master. It's probably the only thing he remembers from that mission, Missions with Quinlan usually went worse than with anybody else. 

“Are you aware of who really put the fish in the council’s water jugs all those years ago”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replies, feeling that same tugging sensation in his mind to  _ speak truly _ , “Quinlan, Siri and I thought it would help you guys all loosen up a bit- what the kriff is going on?” Obi-Wan cuts himself off, face flushing slightly at the fact he had no choice but to tell Plo exactly what happened. 

“Interesting, and Wolffe? Ask Cody something.” Plo states knowingly, Obi-Wan wishes he would share whatever he's realised. 

“Uh, Cody out of our batchmates, who’s the oldest?” Wolffe asks, grinning slightly as Cody’s face gets a pained look on it, and as Rex snaps to attention, staring Cody down as he waits for his response. Cody just looks like he’s aged 20 years in a single sentence. 

Cody grinds his teeth, trying to stop the response that he knows he can’t quite avoid, Obi-Wan can honestly understand that. “It’s..it’s Fox; I’m actually the youngest of the batchmates.”

“I kriffing knew it!” Rex shouts, looking absolutely delighted in the face of Cody’s utter pain.

“That’s right,  _ little brother.”  _ Wolffe response back happily, clearly pleased with whatever debate has just been settled. It was always good to see the men happy, Obi-Wan especially liked seeing Cody happier than he usually was. 

“So Plo, what’s going on?” Obi-Wan questions, bringing the conversation back to the most important matter at this moment in time. He really would like to know what the  _ kriff  _ is going on. 

“Well, from what I’ve worked out; the mist that you got covered in earlier; it contained some sort of truth mist? Basically you can’t lie at all.” 

Obi-Wan hates separatists, them and their stupid truth mist objects. He really does  _ not  _ have the time ‘nor the energy to not be able to lie. It’s part of who he is at this point, just small half-truths to avoid whatever conflict is going to arise. He really hopes Cody or Anakin don’t ask him anything. 

“What are we going to do? Because obviously we can’t  _ go  _ anywhere in case the separatists get ahold of us, so..?” 

Plo at least looks sympathetic to Obi-Wan's concerns. “You two are going to be staying here until this wears off, we don’t want separatists getting a hold of either of you. Not while you have such serious information.” 

“Oh thrilling.” Obi-Wan grumbles ( _ “I did not grumble Cody!”),  _ he really hates being stationary when there’s so much more he could be doing, Cody evidentially feels similar if the twisted expression on his face is any indicator. At least Cody was someone he would enjoy being trapped with.

Plo leaves after a moment, mostly after making sure that Obi-Wan  _ wasn't  _ going to turn and run at the first opportunity, it honestly is terrible that most of the councilmen have known him since he was a child, making pulling old tricks so much harder than they used to be. Rex and Wollfe leave not long after that, mostly after they've finished taking advantage of Cody not being able to lie, and after a few raised eyebrows and pointed looks. What is it with everyone and the strange looks today?   
  
“Sorry I got you caught up in this Commander.” Obi-Wan speaks up after a moment, he does feel bad about getting Cody caught up in this. While he doesn't particularly care for getting himself in and out of danger, he hates putting his men in front of the line of fire more than they already dare; especially Cody.

  
“You didn't get me caught up in anything General, I chose to be near you when you picked it up, it’s not your fault that the seppies are getting desperate.” 

“I suppose, still, I’m sorry you got forced to stay here as well.”

“Well I ain’t complains, it gets me out of having to deal with my brothers taking advantage of this.”

“Ah yes, they did seem to be enjoying it.”

“Yeah, I love them but dear lord sometimes they piss me off more than I can handle.” Cody replies chuckling softly. Obi-Wan has to remind himself that he can’t get distracted by how  _ sweet  _ Cody’s laugh is, he needs to be professional. 

“That’s how brothers work, they annoy you endlessly but you’d also do anything for them.” That’s mostly the relationship Obi-Wan has with Anakin and Garen; he’d say Quinlan too but they’ve locked lips behind closed doors too many times to say they’re brothers. 

“Yeah.” Cody responds, before they both lapse into silence, listening to the noise from outside the medical tent, Obi-Wan is mildly enjoying simply being able to sit down for once, but his body is thrumming with energy and he kind of wants to fight something. 

It’s silent until Cody stands suddenly, hands clenching by his side as he wavers slightly on his feet, no doubt caused by the dizziness in his head, Obi-Wan feels much the same. 

“Cody? Where are you going.”

“Nowhere, sir.” 

Cody walks forward, being two hands to clutch into Obi-Was mildly torn shirt. Obi-Wan is feeling just a little bit terrified at this point, he’s also trying to ignore how hot Cody looks when he’s so determined. 

“Uh.. Cody?”

“I’m sorry sir, please push me away if I’ve overstepped my boundaries.” 

“Wh-“ is all Obi-Wan manages to get out before Cody is pulling him closer, sealing his mouth over Obi-Wans.

Obi-Wan swears he nearly blacks out at the feeling, his mind flooding with feelings of  _ love  _ and  _ happiness,  _ it’s mildly overwhelming honestly. Cody pulls back suddenly, face flushing equally as red as Obi-Wan's own, honestly he should probably say something to reassure Cody that he  _ doesn’t  _ hate him, but his mouth runs faster than his brain and he just opens his mouth and-

“Well I don’t think the separatists intended for this to be the outcome.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was LONG, sorry it took so long to post. But Codywan is offical!! I love my boys. 
> 
> There’s a part 2 of the Melina/Daan one coming, this chapter was a gift to a friend so I wanted to post it ASAP!
> 
> Lemme know if you enjoyed!! Or come scream on tumblr (@forestgreengirl) 
> 
> \- forestgreengirl


	11. Concussions + Loss of verbal filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a concussion, he’s tired, sore, and traumatised; sounds like a great time.

If there's one thing Obi-Wan hated, it was medical. He doesn't know what it is about both the medics tent and the healers ward, but something about them made him automatically paranoid and angry. As a child he used to scream and cry whenever he had to go, the crechemasters used to have to hold him down long enough to finish the checkup, or to get the shot.

It was something he was supposed to grow out of as he got older, but he didn't; he's always associated the healers with lies and pain. A good Jedi isn't supposed to hold grudges or personal feelings like that, but it was something that came back no matter how often he tries to release it into the force. 

Unfortunately being on the front lines of the war, means that he's in and out of medical care very often. He loves the 212th medic, Coughdrop was an excellent medic and he told Obi-Wan how it is, but Obi-Wan still couldn't stop the irrational fear that goes through him at the sight of medical beds and equipment. 

He managed to work out how to avoid medical enough to get himself to privacy to heal his own wounds, it might not be the safest but it's the option that made Obi-Wan want to tear his teeth out the  _ least.  _

Usually this works, but unfortunaterly he doesn't have much say in the matter when he's knocked out mid-battle by a  _ stupid _ Sith; he was seriously going to kill the Sith in charge with his bare hands. He doesn't have the time to be needlessly injured all the time. That and Cody was one step away from killing Obi-Wan himself. 

  
  


“General? Can you hear me?” A calm voice speaks from above him.

“Wha-?” by the Force, his throat  _ hurt.  _

“Don't try and talk too much right now, your throat is bound to be hurting at least a little bit.

Coughdrop brings him over a cup of water, letting Obi-Wan take a few sips before taking it and placing it on the table behind him. 

Thankfully he's blocking the entrance to the tent, keeping both the light away from him, and the gazes of curious reporters and troopers. He didn't particularly want anyone to see him like this, the thought made his skin crawl. 

“How long have I been asleep?” 

“13 hours. General Skywalker and Tano are currently on their way to pick us up.

“Force okay, how did the end of the battle go? Actually, how did I end up here?” 

Obi-Wan takes note of the concerned look in Coughdrops eyes, and the way his head is throbbing in sync with his heartbeat. Force save him.

“You’ve only been out a few hours, but you should be able to remember this…”

Obi-Wan knows there's a pretty high chance he has a concussion, it's certainly not the first time this has happened. Between Anakin, and his time with Qui-Gon; it's a wonder he survived at all. He does try to inform Coughdrop about that, but his mind can't seem to grasp what he's trying to say enough to form a coherent sentence. 

He just looks mildly defeated.

That feeling fades when he notices Cody standing near the tent entryway, Obi-Wan is mildly ashamed he hadn't noticed him by now, his mind usually seeks Cody out in a crowd. He feels his body flooded with emotions, it momentarily overwhelms him; it's strange, he usually has better control of his shields. 

That's the problem of being one of the loudest projectors, it tends to cause him to become overwhelmed by feeling everything around him so heavily, leaving him mildly dazed and emotional for a while, or he tends to overwhelm others with emotions and thoughts. It’s part of the reason Qui-Gon used to close up his side of the bond sometimes. 

“Commander! How long have you been there?”

“Not long sir,” Cody responds smoothly, walking forward to stand closer to where Obi-Wan is currently trapped, “How are you feeling?”   
  


“Excellent! Well enough to leave here and go finish my duties.” 

There's a low chance this is actually going to work, Obi-Wan swears that medics have a sense for when people are lying. Sometimes it's great, and then there's times like this where Obi-Wan just mildly wants to scream. 

“You aren't going anywhere, General.” Coughdrop starts, not sounding apologetic in the slightest, “You definitely have a concussion, so you're going to need to stay here for the moment.”

Obi-Wan cannot even remember Coughdrop testing him, he might be more tired than he previously thought he was. It wouldn't be the first time he's accidentally tricked himself into forgetting he needs sleep, it's not that he doesn't  _ like  _ sleeping; because he does, he’d sleep for hours if he could, but he fixates on things, and he has so much paperwork to do after missions. Sleep just isn't something he can always afford. 

“Coughdrop, Cody; I assure you I'm well enough to…to.. uh” He trails off slowly, his thought process flying out the window.

“Well enough to what sir?”

“I have things I need to go take care of. Qui-Gon didn't like me slacking off.”   
  
He absently takes note of the look that Cody and Coughdrop shoot each other, Coughdrop moving to go put the tools away, and Cody moving forward to sit on the end of Obi-Wan’s bed.

“Who was Qui-Gon, sir?” Cody questions after a moment of silence.

“Oh he was my master!”   
  
“He trained you then?” 

“Yeah! At least until he basically renounced me in front of the council when we found Anakin…” He gets distracted by the sight of light reflecting off of Coughdrops metal-like tools. 

‘He did what?!” Cody exclaims at the same time as Coughdrops “Keep talking, sir, you know it's better to stay aware.” 

“Mhm, yes, you see the council wouldn't let him take Anakin as a padawan while he still had one; so he decided I was ready for my knighthood.” 

“Were you ready?” 

“Not particularly, but that's not his fault! It's not his fault I didn't learn things quickly.”

Cody’s voice is unexpectedly full of repressed emotion when he speaks, considering how cracked Obi-Wan's shields are, it shouldn't come as a surprise when that same emotion floods his body, yet it still does; his mind does a momentary restart as he tries to release the transferred emotion.

Obi-Wan knows he should be more concerned with what his men were telling him, but all he could find himself focused on was how the force buzzed pleasantly around Cody, singing of  _ home  _ and  _ safety _ . 

Apparently his verbal filter is also mostly gone considering what was  _ supposed to stay in his head, doesn't. _

“The force feels really nice around you.” Obi-Wan blurts out, cheeks flushing immediately afterwards.

Cody doesn’t quite know what to say, his mouth hanging open in shock. Obi-Wan tries to shoot a glare at Coughdrop who’s trying to cover his snickers with fake coughing; it’s a bit hard though to glare at someone when even looking around is making his head thump.

“General? How’s your head feeling?”

“Find, Coughdrop; I feel fine.”

“I still want to monitor you, okay?” 

“Do I get a choice?” Obi-Wan questions back slyly, he already knew the answer to this question. He just liked seeing Cody and Coughdrops eyes grow hard. Sue him, sometimes a bit of chaos is fun.

“Not particularly.” Coughdrop laughs. 

Obi-Wan goes to shake his head both fondly and exasperated, but it’s not long before a wave of Nessus and dizziness overtakes him, likely in consequence of the thumping in his head.

He looks up to see Coughdrops and Cody’s concerned faces before everything around him floods black.

_ Kriff. _ Anakin’s going to be insufferable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes- I posted this at 3am and my eyes hurt too much to re-read it atm. 
> 
> Come chat on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)


	12. Melina/Daan (part 2)

Commander Cody knew his General was hiding things from him, things that affected the mission. Seriously, for being a Master Jedi, Obi-Wan wasn't the subtlest out there, the way he kept zoning out and nervously glancing around was a dead giveaway for whatever the man was hiding. 

That and both the greeting party  _ and  _ the government officials had shown that they obviously knew Obi-Wan in some form. 

Even Skywalker looked confused on what was going on, so obviously Obi-Wan had not informed him on what history there was here either. 

Honestly Cody just hoped this wasn't going to become another mission where he has to fight for his life, he honestly doesn't know if he can take losing more brothers at the moment.

Obi-Wan is obviously avoiding rising to their bait, but Cody could see how his boyfriend was slowly reaching the end of his remarkably long temper. If everyone carried on how they were, there was a high chance that this was going to become very quickly  _ not  _ a diplomatic mission. 

“If you don't want to listen to us, then why did you call us to help?” Skywalker’s frustrated voice cuts in, much to Obi-Wan's obvious horror. 

“Excuse me, Jedi?” one of the fancy looking officials responded, shock evident in his voice. 

Yeah, the meeting wasn't going particularly well. From what Cody has been hearing, the officials aren't listening to what the Generals are suggesting, it's been at least three hours since they started. 

Cody’s only saving force being the Text Chat with his batchmates that popped up in the corner of his HUD. Reading about Fox’s latest incident with his boyfriend, and Rex complaining about both his General, and the annoyance that were these meetings. 

Cody wasn't sure what Rex was talking about when he described Skywalker as reckless and impatient, he was basically just describing himself. 

“Anakin! Be quiet. Senators, I implore you to think through on what we have spoken about. It could benefit your planet greatly.” Obi-Wan tries to say, hoping to smooth over the damage Skywalker’s words have caused. 

Evidently it was the wrong choice if the way the Officials eyes narrowed suddenly, mouth twisting to a snarl as they went to open their mouths.

“Well,  _ General,  _ I’m sure you’d know all about what's best for our planet, wouldn’t you?” One of the angrier looking ones spoke up. 

“Pardon?” 

“All of the others may be willing to ignore it and pretend it never happened, but I won’t. Do your  _ friends _ know about the havoc you caused the last time you were here?”   
  
“That’s enough.” Obi-Wan is beginning to look more and more stressed, eyes hardening at the words being thrown at him. 

“No! You caused so much pain on this planet, I thought we told you that you could never return. After you got that Officials daughter killed, it’s a wonder you can show your face here.” The officials words are cold when he spits them.

Cody feels his eyes bulge, notices how his brothers and the other Generals all shift slightly in surprise. It’s not ideal but it seems like they will be getting to know about what Obi-Wan is hiding from them. Obi-Wan himself is beginning to look tenser, his eyes are cold when Cody glances at them. How the officials haven't backed down by now is almost impressive.

“As I seem to remember,  _ sir,  _ I was not the adults that were deciding to murder  _ children.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Exactly! You were a child, you should not have been here, you should have left with those other  _ idiot  _ Jedi.” 

“What? And left children to  _ die? _ ” 

Cody was getting more and more nervous as this went on, hard-wired battle instinct making his fingers twitch in the direction of his blaster. He could see Rex’s hands doing the same thing across the room from him. 

Things looked like they were going to get ugly quickly. 

“The Jedi are not here for you to mindlessly insult, if you don't need our help then we will be on our way.”   
  
“Anakin would you just be quiet for a moment.” Obi-Wan snaps, shocking almost everyone in the room, himself included.

This was  _ very  _ quickly going wrong. Kriffing dammit, what is it with Cody’s general and attracting trouble. 

“Master?”   
  


Anything that Obi-Wan went to say in response was cut off, Lilae had stood up and stood in between the two of them, making them listen to her. Cody really,  _ really  _ hopes that she knew how to talk down two stubborn idiots, three if he’s including Skywalker. 

“Hey! How about we take a 15 minute break, take a walk and take a breather. Hm?”   
  
“Excellent idea Miss Lilae!” A relieved voice pipes up from behind the one one currently staring down Cody’s general. 

“I suppose” And oh wow, Obi-Wan sounded  _ pissed _ . Cody would never admit it out loud, but it was a tiny bit attractive. 

“Great! Ryland and I can take the Jedi and their troops into the gardens for a bit. I’ll bring them back.”   
  
“Make sure you do.” Cody honestly wonders whether some of these Senators would drop dead if they cracked a smile. He’ll have to ask Fox about it when they’re next planetside. 

Lilae turns and tugs on a stiff looking Obi-Wan, prompting Skywalker and Tano, along with Rex and himself to follow them. Grudgingly Obi-Wan followed after her as well, obviously ignoring a pissed off and confused Skywalker. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


The moment theyre out of the building and into the gardens, Skywalker opens his mouth and says what the kriff they’ve all been wondering for the last few hours. 

“Master? What the kriff was that?”   
  


“Watch your language Anakin. And it was nothing” Obi-Wan responds, sounding very tired all of a sudden. 

Cody really did have a bad feeling about this mission.

“Nothing? That didn't look like anything! What aren't you telling me?!” 

“He doesn't know?” Ryland speaks quietly from behind them, Cody turns around quickly, taking note of how brittle Rylands indifference seems, quiet coolness being evident. This is definitely one of the times Cody’s glad he knew how to read people. 

“Know what?”   
  
Obi-Wan just sighs loudly, shifting to stand up straight as he speaks dryly, “I thought the plan was to pretend anything ever happened. It wasn't exactly good circumstances when I was here last.” 

“That doesn't mean you couldn't talk about it! You completely dropped contact when you left, we thought you had  _ died. _ ”   
  
Obi-Wan looks as tense as Skywalker looks confused, Rex seemed to be trying to look anywhere except the fight. 

“I’m sorry, the Jedi wouldn't let me contact anyone when I returned. Probation and all.”   
  
Skywalker and Tano are both looking more and more interested the longer this conversation lasts. Cody just really wanted to go back to the ship and get more caf, and was trying to make sure his boyfriend wasn't about to have a heart attack in front of him. 

“And after that? When you got off of probation? You just up and left! We needed you here!”   
  
“..I couldn't be here. Not after all that happened.” 

“You mean when Cerasi died?” 

Cody feels his eyebrows furrow, he doesn't remember the General ever mentioning someone named Cerasi, Skywalker also apparently has no idea who she was, if the scowl on his face was anything to go by.

“Among other things.” Obi-Wan’s voice grows tireder the longer this conversation goes on, the other mans defensives slowly starting to drop.

This  _ really _ wasn't going to end well for any of them. 

“You weren't the only one affected by her death. You and Cerasi were the closest some of us had to family, and than you left without saying anything.” Lilae’s voice is cutting enough when she speaks that even Cody reels back slightly.

She turns away rather quickly after that, Ryland casting a last look at Obi-Wan before following after her. 

Obi-Wan sighs, turning around to sit on the wooden bench near the bushes. Skywalker follows closely behind him, even as Rex tries to convince him that that's  _ not  _ a good idea. 

“Okay Master, now you really do need to explain.” 

Obi-Wan’s voice is mildly hoarse when he speaks, it's rather shocking compared to the mans smooth voice, “It wasn't anything big, just something that happened when I was a Padawan.”

“Wait..Does this have something to do with this story about the padawan who left to fight a war? That they told us in our history classes?” Tano interrupts, face lighting up with clarity for what's going on. Cody really wasn't excited to hear this story, most likely it was going to make him want to wrap his boyfriend up in blankets. 

“I’m sure I wasn’t the only one to have done it, but yes, that's the basis of what happened.” 

“What?!” Skywalker shouts, spluttering slightly at the thought of Obi-Wan ever leaving the order. Honestly all Cody could think about was that Skywalker looked eerily similar to the time Cody managed to convince Rex that Fox was secretly a robot. 

“How old were you, Master?” 

“Oh you know, 14 or so.”

“What the kriff.” accidentally slips out of Cody’s mouth, the craving for caf is definitely knocking out his verbal filter. 

Obi-Wan just chuckled softly, his eyes pinched in sadness. Cody was once again relieved that he knew how to read Obi-Wan.

“There was this war, these two factions fighting for control over the planet, trying to defend their planet against both of those factions, and to end the fighting, where a group of kids; they called themselves The Young.”   
  
Cody finds himself entranced in the story, the troopers around him looking very similar. The urge to hug Obi-Wan was just getting bigger the more he spoke. 

“Master Qui-Gon and I had been sent to rescue after Jedi; Master Tahl, she had been taken prisoner by one of the factions, and rescued by the Young. She was really badly injured and Qui-Gon wanted to leave and keep her safe. I couldn’t leave.”   
  
“But he didn't leave you there right? He wouldn't do that to you?” Skywalker is starting to sound geninetly distressed, Cody could honestly relate to that.

“The Young was made up of genuine kids, some of them being younger than 6. I couldn’t just leave them to die. Qui-Gon gave me an ultimatum; go with him and remain a Jedi, or stay here with The Young and leave the order. I chose the second option.’   
  
The air around them is titled after that confession, Cody can practically feel how Skywalker's brain is working overtime. 

Skywalker goes to open his mouth, likely to blunder his way through questioning Obi-Wan about whatever the  _ fuck  _ was Qui-Gon thinking. If Cody didn't already know that the man was long dead, he’d hunt the man down just to punch him in the face. 

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view, Skywalker doesn't get a chance to question Obi-Wan, instead being interrupted once again by Lilae and Ryland approaching again, informing them of it being time to return. 

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath as he stands up, preparing himself to go back inside; Cody was feeling similar.

  
God he hoped this meeting would go by quickly, he has a few things he needs to  _ say  _ to his boyfriend 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the promised part 2!! Apologies if nothing makes sense, I’m so goddamn tired and stressed LMAO. Updates are gonna be less frequent now that I’m going back to school; but I’ll try to keep updating. 
> 
> Come chat on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)


	13. Cody is a Dad, Wooley needs a hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a soft, short oneshot about Cody comforting his kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gift chapter for Crab & Beanie; ily both!!

Cody knew that there was something wrong with Wooley, the younger clone had been off all day, and it was finally starting to make Cody genuinely worried. 

Wooley had been nervous to say the least, shaky hands and nervous glances, if they didn’t have important jobs to do, he would of already pulled the kid aside and tried to work out what was wrong. As it stands however, he didn’t really have to wait long before Wooley slipped up and he had no choice but to pull the kid aside.

“-way!” Cody hears Wooley’s voice come from in one of the rooms, he knew the kid had just switched their shift with somebody else, but he didn’t know what could of provoked a reaction in such a short time. 

He peers around the door frame, spotting Wooley’s dark curls easily, apparently the person they had been yelling at was a surprised looking Starfish. He doesn’t blame the ARC for looking so surprised, him and Wooley were good friends, and they both avoided conflict when they could. Something had to have actually happened for it to have affected them so much. 

He sees Wooley open their mouth again, angry tears brimming in the corner of their eyes and Cody immediately knows he needs to fix this, they can’t really afford to have any more discourse between the men. It totally isn’t because he’s strangely protective or anything ( _ “Shut up Rex, don't you have Tup to go and bother?”) _

“Wooley. Can you come with me please?” Wooley glances up quickly, fear evident in their eyes and it almost makes Cody step back, they haven’t looked at him like that since they were a proper shiny and thought Cody was going to eat him or something (His reputation on Kamino precedes him apparently) 

Wooley doesn't say anything, casting one last look at Starfish before moving to follow Cody out of the room. 

The walk is silent, except for the sounds of of Wooley tapping his fingers together, it was a nervous trait that Cody noticed they picked up after a particularly stressful mission. He didn’t comment on it, after growing up with Ponds and Wolffe, he knew it was best not to say anything about it. Last thing he wanted to do was upset Wooley even further. 

He pulls the kid into one of the currently empty meeting rooms, nobody would be wanting to use it for a few hours at least. That gave him plenty of time to work out what’s going on with Wooley. 

“What happened in there?”

“Nothing.” Wooley’s tone is petulant when he responds, and all it does it raise red flags in Cody’s mind. He sees so much of himself in Wooley that it surprises him sometimes; the repressed anger, the fear of failure, wanting to protect his brothers  _ (He’s not completely unaware thank you _ .) 

“Yeah maybe try telling that to somebody that knows you,” Cody responds dryly, leaning backwards against the console so he doesn’t scare the trooper in front of him, “so I’ll ask again, what happened?” 

It almost seems like Wooley isn’t going to respond to him, but then he shifts backwards, eyes darting upwards to avoid looking Cody directly in the eyes. Cody recognises the tense posture, it’s almost a direct mirror to how Cody used to be, back when he was  _ so  _ uncomfortable with himself. It’s jarring to see his kid looking so similar. 

“I didn’t mean to yell at him, I swear I didn’t mean to hurt him, it’s just that he wouldn’t stop and I asked him to stop and he  _ wouldn’t listen to me.  _ So I had to yell at him to stop but he just  _ kept going _ .” Wooley’s words are coming out jumbled by now, panicked tears gathering in his eyes.

This is what Cody was trying to avoid, the build up and eventual breakdown of emotions, honestly he really doesn’t feel like he’s 100% equipped for this, gods knows that he never really learnt what stable mental health was. But Wooley is looking more and more panicked as time goes on and Cody knows he needs to do  _ something.  _

Except he's never been good at using his words, had always relied on his fists to prove a point, Jango always said he was the most similar to him. But right now he has a shiny that is looking  _ very  _ distressed and he needed to do something that wouldn’t mess things up even more. 

He settles just for pulling the younger man into his arms, one hand coming to tangle in the dark curls. Wooley shakes in his arms, the armour  _ cannot  _ be comfortable, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Shh shhh, it’s okay  _ ad’ika.  _ It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.” 

“I’m sorry, I need to control myself.”

“I think you’re allowed a bit of emotion sometimes, kid.” 

Wooley doesn’t respond, just pushes closer to Cody, words being mumbled into his shoulder that he doesn’t quite understand.

“What was that?” 

“ _ Love you Buir.”  _

Oh my gods, Cody feels like he’s about to cry, is this how Rex feels all the time? How Jango felt when Cody first called him that?

He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Wooley’s head. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I hate writing fluff but the idea wouldn’t leave me. 
> 
> come and chat on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody impresses Fives, and reminds Rex that he raised his dumb ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is heavily inspired by Soft Wars by @Project0506!!!

Fives wasn’t going to deny that he felt just a  _ bit  _ of hero worship towards his Captain. Well, how could you expect him  _ not to _ ? Captain Rex was hands down one of the best troopers in the GAR.

_ (“No Waxer, no matter what you say; Cody is not better than Rex”)  _

Fives honestly couldn’t understand what Kix and Rex found so funny everytime they heard Fives mention how boring the 212th’s Commander is. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Commander Cody, because he did! The man was good at his job, and he wasn’t horrible to be around; he just seemed too stiff and formal and it drove Fives nuts. He didn’t understand why Captain Rex spoke of the man with such admiration and annoyance at the same time. 

At least he didn’t understand, not until he was standing in the training rooms, watching Commander Cody and Rex spar with each other; a training trick that used to be used on Kamino between brothers: demonstrations.

Fives knew that Cody was  _ scarily  _ strong when it came to fighting, he’s witnessed that first hand; but seeing it compared to Captain Rex was a whole new level of strange. The Commander was holding his own, if not having that advantage; it left most of the 501st gawking. 

Beside him, Hardcase was looking a little bit like he was about to cry, and Echo was just looking dazed; Rex could honestly relate to that. 

“Come on, Rex! Usually you try harder than this?” Commander Cody taunts, ducking out of the way of one of the Captains fists. 

“Shut up.”

Fives wasn’t going to deny that the sight of Cody avoiding Rex’s clenched fists and twisting, made admiration bloom inside of him; he always found displays of strength like that something to admire. It’s half the reason he had most of his respect for his fellow Torrent troopers (Kix excluded, the medic was just plain terrifying, which was enough to admire on its own) 

“You’ve never won a spar against me before, why would it be now?” 

Fives feels his eyes widen, sees Echo and Tup mirroring the action around him, Hardcase is too busy looking entranced. The idea of Rex  _ not  _ being able to beat a brother? Despite being one of the top troopers? It was  _ insane.  _ Fives hadn’t even come close to beating Rex, no matter what the Captain said about it. 

“Well this certainly explains a lot.” Kix murmurs from where he’s standing with Jesse behind Fives, casually watching the scene unfold in front of him. 

“What?” Fives questions after a moment, sometimes Kix was painfully cryptic about things.

“You’ll figure it out.”

Fives turns back in time to see Cody hook his foot around the Captains ankles while Rex is semi-distracted by trying to choke Cody out. 

Rex goes down like a shiny after their first drink, leaving him sprawled along the training room floor; looking up annoyed at Cody, who in turn is grinning down at Rex,  _ radiating  _ smugness. 

“Come on now,  _ Rex’ika.  _ I helped raise you, there was  _ no way  _ you were winning that.” 

“You’ve been doing that to me,” Rex huffed out, pulling himself back up into stability, “-since we were  _ cadets.”  _

“And it’s always effective, what’s your point.”

Fives is very obviously gawking, so’s every other trooper in the vicinity, the 212th were going to be  _ insufferable  _ for the next four weeks. 

Fives swallowed, maybe Commander Cody was a bit cooler than he had first thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /begins weeping/ I love the boys so much-   
> Also much shorter chapter than usual, I have Major writers block and it’s Killing me, but I wanted to post Something!
> 
> come chat on tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)

**Author's Note:**

> I am Aware I have fics to update, I am getting to them slowly, but I had Inspiration and am currently weeping over Clone Wars so I figured I'd write some more stuff. I,,love the clones; So Much.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed!! And feel free to leave some prompts in the comments! 
> 
> Tumblr: @forestgreengirl\  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/pFjM8r


End file.
